RWBY-MON FRONTIER
by SaurusRock625
Summary: Chosen by Ophanimon to help protect the Digital World from two great evils, watch as Jaune, Yang, Neptune, Sun, Ren, and a girl named Zoe, travel with seven children and their Digimon in their quest to save the Digi-World.
1. Chapter 1

_***Seraphimon: "THE FOLLOWING IS A NONPROFIT, FAN BASED CROSSOVER! DIGIMON ADVENTURE, DIGIMON ADVENTURE 02, DIGIMON TAMERS, DIGIMON FRONTIER, DIGIMON SAVERS/DATA-SQUAD, DIGIMON FUSION AND DIGIMON ADVENTURE TRI ARE ALL OWNED BY AKIYOSHI HONGO, TOEI ANIMATION, WiZ, BANDAI AND DIGITAL MONSTER! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! AND PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT RWBY AND ALL RELATED CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH AND MONTY OUM!"***_

"Execute… Spirit Evolution!"

 _'Execute… Spirit Evolution!'_

 **"Execute… SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"**

* * *

 _ **The Adventure Begins!**_

* * *

"Guys?"

"Yeah, Jaune?" replied Yang.

"Do you guys see anything odd about this place?" the only son of the Arc family asked.

"You mean like… the fact that we're floating in the sky above what looks like a huge ocean with multiple islands?" guessed Sun.

It's true, though. Currently, we find Jaune Arc and Lei Ren of team JNPR, Sun Wukong and Neptune Vasilias of team SSSN, and Yang Xiao Long of team RWBY, floating above a huge ocean with plenty of islands and large land masses. No continents, however. At least, nothing that looks like a continent. But that's not the strangest thing that they could see.

The strangest thing was the moon in this world. It's completely intact! A full sphere shape with no signs of devastating damage, unlike the moon in their world, which is partially broken up and has stopped rotating throughout its phases.

It was amazing! None of them had ever seen any sort of place as wonderful as this! And the best part? Not a single foul creature of Grimm in sight! But this just left one question.

"What is this beautiful place?" Ren asked.

 **"It is a place known as Digi-World. A place where data is given sentience as a whole plethora of different lifeforms."** replied a computerized voice that sounded feminine.

The gang jumped a bit from being startled. That voice seemed to come out of nowhere, and yet it sounded like the person talking was literally right next to them. Our five warriors looked around in an attempt to find whoever it was that just spoke, but they couldn't find them.

"Who's out there? Show yourself, or face the wrath of the Junior Detectives!" demanded Neptune as he put on his false mustache.

The voice seemed to giggle at the antics of the blue haired boy, not in the least bit intimidated. Though it did make a surprised sound when Jaune slapped Neptune upside the head and punched the false mustache off his face.

 **"ENOUGH WITH THAT JUNIOR DETECTIVE BULLSHIT ALREADY! I MEAN, FOR MONTY'S SAKE, THAT'S NOT EVEN A REAL BRANCH OF POLICE OFFICERS!"** Jaune yelled with anime tick marks on his head, sharp teeth and fire literally burning in his eyes. **"HONESTLY! YOU TWO GO PRANCING ABOUT WITH THOSE FAKE MUSTACHES AND BADGES AND TRY TO ARREST PEOPLE FOR STUPID REASONS LIKE JUST WALKING DOWN THE SIDEWALK AND ENJOYING A SODA! WHICH YOU KNOCKED OUT OF MY HAND, BY THE WAY! I CAN'T EVEN COUNT ON MY FINGERS AND TOES HOW MANY GIRLS HAVE SLAPPED YOU AND REPORTED YOU, THINKING YOU WERE ASSAULTING THEM!"**

"Sad thing is, he's not exactly wrong." Ren commented. "You guys tried to do the same thing to Blake when all she was doing was reading a book in the courtyard. You don't even provide any evidence for these alleged crimes."

Yang scoffed and crossed her arms, shaking her head in disappointment at the antics of the monkey Faunus and his aquaphobic friend.

"What a couple of clucks." Yang quipped.

Sun and Neptune just looked down with an anime raincloud of depression over their heads as the words of their friends sunk in. The two of them hated to admit it, but they're right. They're not policemen. They're just a couple of wannabes who do nothing but cause trouble for themselves AND others.

Now, I know that Jaune, Ren and Yang didn't say that out loud, but chances are they're thinking it.

 **"Okay, children, if you've finished picking on your friends there,"**

 **"NEVER!"** declared Jaune and Yang.

 **"We should get to the matter at hand. Take out the Scrolls you have in your pockets, because that is where I'm speaking to you from."**

While they were confused, the three children knew that this was their only real way to get any answers. Each hunter took out their mobile device and saw a strange mark on the screen. It was black in color and looked like a circle with three lines like a trident going through it.

 **"I am known as Ophanimon, and I require your help, chosen warriors of the elements."**

"Us? Why us, exactly?" Sun asked.

 **"I call upon you, because you are the only humans and Faunus from your world who are trustworthy enough to wield the power of five of the ten Legendary Warriors of the Digital World. I'm afraid I can explain no further, children. Cherubimon and a wicked witch named Salem are after me! But worry not. All of the information you will need will be downloaded into your brains upon entering the Digital World. There, you shall also meet another who has also been chosen as a Legendary Warrior, along with seven other children who have been chosen to help save the Digital World."**

"Wait, what?" they asked.

But before anything else could be explained, they were engulfed in a bright flash of light. They promptly passed out as they felt a sudden influx of information to their brains, and didn't get the chance to see their Scrolls changing into something else.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **It's a short chapter, I know. And, I admit, it does feel a little rushed. But I feel it's a good way to open up the story. Next chapter is when we see the adventure truly begin. Now, as I'm sure you're all aware, the winner of the poll for Yang's Human Spirit and Beast Spirit is the Spirit + Beast Spirit of Water. A.K.A., Ranamon and Calmaramon. I have an idea for an OC Fusion Spirit, so no need to worry about that. But now, I have a new poll that needs votes.**_

* * *

 _ **In How To Train Your Zoid, should I use…**_

 _ **Berserk Tyrann (red and gold repaint of Berserk Fury for Neo Zenebas Empire)**_

 _ **Berserk Fury**_

* * *

 _ **Leave your votes, and I'll see you all in the next chapter of the story! Bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's the newest chapter of the story for you all to enjoy. I hope you all like it, because I'm trying to add some new sequences where the gang will Digivolve instead of just using the same chapters to do so. Although, some of them will be making appearances alongside the other Digidestined Digivolutions, hope you don't mind. But now, without further ado, on to the new chapter!**_

 _ ***Cherubimon (Good): "THE FOLLOWING IS A NONPROFIT, FAN BASED CROSSOVER! DIGIMON ADVENTURE, DIGIMON ADVENTURE 02, DIGIMON TAMERS, DIGIMON FRONTIER, DIGIMON SAVERS/DATA-SQUAD, DIGIMON FUSION AND DIGIMON ADVENTURE TRI ARE ALL OWNED BY AKIYOSHI HONGO, TOEI ANIMATION, WiZ, BANDAI AND DIGITAL MONSTER! PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE! AND PLEASE KEEP IN MIND THAT RWBY AND ALL RELATED CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY ROOSTER TEETH AND MONTY OUM!"***_

* * *

 _ **The First of Six Spirits - Element of Fire!**_

* * *

Jaune groaned as he began to wake up. His head hurt like hell, like a small army of mini Noras was running around in his skull and beating his brain with a bunch of hammers. He's only felt like this one other time, and that was when his sloth obsessed teammate was when she forced him to taste her new pancake recipe. One that involved more sugar than was needed to get diabetes.

Thank Monty for Aura, am I right?

"Ugh, okay, the next time Nora dares me to eat tacos with pancakes for tortillas, I'm just gonna splat the whole plate in her face and flat out tell her no." Jaune mumbled to himself.

He sat up and shook his head to try and stop the rampage of mini Noras in his head and fully opened his eyes. What he saw was like nothing he's ever seen before.

It was the most beautiful forest he's ever seen! The Forever Fall couldn't possible compete with this place, in terms of natural beauty. Nora would only be concerned about whether or not the tree sap tasted good. Honestly, that girl's metabolism's not going to last forever, you know.

Jaune looked around for a bit, a smile making its way to his lips as he took in the sight of the odd color combinations and the shapes of the trees. And the funny thing was, his hay fever isn't acting up around them! Maybe these particular trees are hypoallergenic?

Pssh, yeah. Wishful thinking.

But he suddenly felt something off about himself. Something that was, in his opinion, very important.

"Do I dare look down at myself?"

Slowly, sounding as if a creaky door was opening, Jaune looked down and was surprised to find that his clothes had been changed. Now, instead of his simple hoodie, training armor, jeans, gloves and sneakers, Jaune wore something more reminiscent to the color scheme of fire. He wore a long sleeve red V-Neck shirt under a burnt orange vest, a pair of yellow gloves, black pants that didn't feel like they'd restrict his movement, and a pair of brown combat boots with the bottom of his pant legs tucked into them. Oh, and he also has a bright yellow bandana tied around his upper left arm.

The only thing about him that remained the same from his previous look was that his family sword and shield, Crocea Mors, was still strapped across his back.

"What the hell happened to my clothes?!" Jaune asked himself.

"Jaune, is that you?" asked Sun's voice.

Jaune looked up into the trees and saw that he wasn't the only one who's gotten a change of attire. Sun now wore a pure white muscle shirt underneath a thick looking army green winter coat with faux fur on the hood and the sleeves ripped off, and a pair of dark green cargo pants. Like Jaune, Sun's pant legs were also tucked into a pair of boots, only Sun's wearing winter boots instead of combat boots. As per usual, Sun's tail was on display for all to see.

"Sun! You're here too?" Jaune asked in relief.

"Yeah, I am." Sun replied, jumping down from the tree he was on. "I just woke up and was wearing these new threads instead of what I had before. They kind of stink though, because now nobody can see my amazing abs! But at least the coat doesn't make me feel too hot in this weather."

"Look, Sun, I'd love to sit here and talk about fashion and workout routines, but I don't suppose you know where the others are, do you?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, oh yeah! Right! That's actually why I'm here. The others were with me when I woke up, but you were nowhere to be found so I went on to look for you." Sun explained. "Follow me, and I'll lead you to the others."

Sun immediately began hopping through the treetops as he lead Jaune to the rest of their friends. Luckily for Jaune, wearing that heavy armor and carrying Crocea Mors around almost all the time really built up his speed, so he was easily able to keep up with his monkey Faunus friend. The hard part was being able to see him amongst all the dense foliage. He may not look it, but Sun is actually a master of camouflage when he wants to be.

Jaune nearly tripped over his own two feet when Sun made a sharp turn, forcing him to try and stop on a dime and turn to follow him. So, yeah, speed he has down. Handling? Mm, not so much. Fortunately, it would seem as though the chase was over as the monkey Faunus dropped down from the trees into a clearing.

"Here he is, guys. I found Jaune." Sun announced.

As said Arc boy stopped in the clearing, he felt a wave of relief wash over him at the sight of his friends still being alive and well. But he noticed that all of them now had totally different outfits from what they once wore.

Neptune was now decked out in a full bodysuit that most race car drivers wear when racing on those tracks you see in things like NASCAR. It's mainly blue with some electric yellow armor on the shoulders, forearms, knees and lower legs. Even his shoes seemed to be armored.

Ren is pretty much wearing the same outfit he usually wears, only now he seems to have changed the color scheme. Instead of his tailcoat being green with gold trim, it's a silvery white color with very light lavender trim. Even his pants and shoes are now lavender. And to top it all off, he's got a dark blue headband tied around his forehead.

And as for Yang? Well, her outfit seems to have gotten a little less revealing than it was before. Now she wore a seafoam green shirt that covered her upper body from the shoulders down, but still left her midriff exposed. Although, one might argue that the fact it's that way and has short sleeves means that it's not, necessarily, revealing. More like it's more practical for fighting. Anyway, over that, she wears a sleeveless ocean blue vest with the Japanese character for water in red on the back. She also wore a pair of jean shorts that stopped above her knees while she seemed to be wearing black stockings underneath, and her feet were covered by a pair of black hiking boots.

The only thing that seemed to stay consistent about Jaune and his friends was the fact that they all still had their weapons. Sun with his bo-staff/nunchaku hybrid that's also a gun, Neptune has his trident, Yang has her Ember Celica, still in bracelet form, and Ren still has his two magnum pistols that double as short swords. The same could be said for Jaune and Crocea Mors.

"Guys! Thank Monty above you're okay!" Jaune exclaimed, relief evident in his voice.

"I reckon we're lucky we weren't sent too far away from each other. Otherwise, who knows how long it'd take to find each other!" Neptune commented.

"But what I want to know is, why and how did Ophanimon change our clothes to look like they do now?" Yang asked, gesturing to her new outfit. "Not that I'm complaining. These things are comfy and don't restrict my movements at all, so they must be made from something better than what we get back on Remnant."

Ren stepped up and crossed his arms, his usually serious facade broken for a moment as he input his own idea into the conversation.

"Perhaps our new articles of clothing have something to do with the Digimon Spirits that we are meant to represent. I don't remember anything like this happening to anyone else in Remnant's history."

Jaune blinked at what Ren said. The blonde's surrogate brother brought up a couple of points there, but then again, what would he know about fashion. Jaune usually just goes for what he thinks is most comfortable and practical rather than what is most aesthetically appealing. If Coco heard him say that out loud, she'd probably call the fashion police on him.

"You think? It's weird." Jaune said.

"Ophanimon said we'd have to find the spirits of these Legendary Warriors and meet up with others like us, but where do we even start looking for either of them?" Sun asked.

"Guess we start walking." Jaune suggested.

The others followed Jaune's line of sight and saw a path leading through the trees. It seemed like it would be a good place to start on their search for the Spirits, but some of them, namely Neptune, doubted they'd find much of anything just following a path.

"If sending us to some weird forest is Ozpin's idea of a joke, I am SO not laughing." Neptune growled.

"Hey, he didn't send us here! We were brought here by someone named Ophanimon to help protect this place after she sucked us in through that computer screen!" Yang said.

"Who the hell booby traps a computer?!" Neptune demanded.

"Maybe it wasn't a trap. Maybe that was the way to get to Ophanimon's home world. Maybe this is part of the world she's from." Jaune theorized.

"Definitely strange enough…" commented Sun.

Just then, a distorted voice resounded throughout the area.

 _ **"Come to me…!"**_

The five hunters in training were instantly on guard as they turned to stand back to back with each other. They drew their weapons, fully expecting to be ambushed by the likes of the White Fang, Ozpin, even the Atlas Military. At this point, they weren't taking any chances.

"Like I was saying…" Sun mumbled.

 _ **"Warrior of Fire, come to me…! Claim my power, and put a stop to the madness of Cherubimon…!"**_

Jaune didn't understand what compelled him to do this, but he began to walk towards some bushes where a bright light was coming from. The others looked to where Jaune was walking and jogged to catch up with him.

"Jaune? Where are you going?" Ren asked.

But the blonde boy didn't pay any attention to them. He was fixed on finding the source of the voice and figuring out what to do about it. Upon breaching a small cluster of bushes, Jaune gasped at what he saw.

It was a small statue that looked reminiscent of the upper half of a human warrior on a black, hexagonal pedestal. The armor itself was a fiery red color with yellow trim in the form of a flame design, and it had three white horns on it. One on the forehead and one on each side of the head. Underneath the armor, it looked kind of like a black armorweave mesh to protect the body under a second layer while keeping the armor from coming directly in contact with the body.

"What is that?" Jaune asked himself.

The others arrived soon after he asked that and gasped at what they were seeing. The armor looked as though it could be more than just armor. It seemed… almost alive! That's when they heard the distorted voice again, but they could tell that it was coming from…

...The ARMOR?!

 _ **"You have been chosen, Jaune Arc. You are destined to become the Legendary Warrior of Fire, for a great evil has arisen upon the Digital World! This evil is greater than anything you may have faced before! Only through the power of the human spirit and the virtue of human righteousness can this evil be vanquished!"**_

"But why me? Why have I been chosen by you? Who are you, anyway?" Jaune asked, genuinely confused by why he'd been chosen.

 _ **"I am, or rather WAS, the legendary warrior of fire known as AncientGreymon. After doing battle with a highly powerful opponent, my power divided itself to form the Legendary Human Spirit of Fire and the Legendary Beast Spirit of Fire. I know not where my Beast Spirit is located, but that spirit along with me will grant you the power needed to slay this great evil and purify its life energy. But you and your friends must be warned! This evil is not of your world. It has great power beyond your understanding! Trust not what you see, Jaune Arc… but what you feel."**_

Hearing the genuine belief in the spirit's words, Jaune narrowed his eyes as he grew determined. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out an odd looking device in place of his Scroll. It's about the same size as the Scroll, but it has a very small screen at the top, near the center of the device. On the right side of the device is a large button with two smaller ones underneath the screen. On top is what looks like a barcode scanner. The device itself is a combination of crimson and black with a green button in the middle.

Jaune held out the device with both hands so the scanner was facing the spirit and pressed the big button on the side. A bright beam of light shot from this scanner and seemed to absorb the spirit into it. When the process was done, the Japanese character for fire began to glow in the center of the screen.

"I won't let you down, AncientGreymon. I will protect this world with my very life!" Jaune declared.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Sorry, no combat this chapter. Just wanted to show how I plan to make each character interact with their human spirits for the first time. Anyway, don't forget to leave a review, and I'll see you guys next chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I apologize for taking so long to update, but I hope this chapter is enough to satisfy you guys. Now, I want you to know that when it comes to the Digimon Human Spirits and Beast Spirits, I'm going to have Jaune and the gang find them in the order of how they were found in Digimon Frontier. Like how it went Takuya, then Koji, then Zoe, etcetera, etcetera. Or, at least I'm going to try. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Digimon!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"BlackGuilmon digivolve to… BlackGrowlmon!" = Talking

" _BlackGuilmon matrix digivolve to… BlackWarGrowlmon!" = Thinking_

" **BlackGuilmon biomerge to… ChaosGallantmon!" = Yelling**

" _ **His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid Digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything." = Digimon Data/ Author's Notes/ Flashabacks**_

* * *

 _ **Kuwagamon's Hunting Rage - The Adventure Begins!**_

* * *

Jaune and the gang were continuing down the path through the forest after finding the Human Spirit of Flame. They were hoping to find these other chosen children that Ophanimon had told them about and hopefully regroup with them in order to better consolidate their forces. After all, there's safety in numbers, and who knows if Salem has begun to flood this world with Grimm?

He looked down at his D-Tector and began to feel a bit of a funny feeling of irony about this. He seemed to find and be chosen by a spirit that coincided with the colors of his outfit. His outfit representing the colors of flames.

 _'I'd laugh at the irony of this whole thing if I wasn't so used to it by now.'_ Jaune thought to himself.

And who can blame him for being so used to antics such as these? Having to live around crazy people like Nora every day can get quite taxing on one's mental health. Especially their physical health due to her insane work-out drills. Honestly! Not everyone can do nine thousand push-ups, forty eight hundred sit-ups, five thousand jumping jacks, and an even million punches and kicks as a simple WARM-UP! SHE NEEDS TO GET IT THROUGH HER HEAD!

Sorry, had to vent.

"Lien for your thoughts?" Neptune asked.

"Sorry, guys. This whole situation is a little overwhelming, you know?" Jaune said.

"We know what you mean, Vomit-Boy," said Yang while Jaune gave a soft 'please don't call me that.' "One minute we're fighting our way through the Vytal Tournament and I get framed for a bunch of stuff I didn't do, then the others turn on us just because you guys stood up for me, and now we're in a world where data is as alive as anything made from flesh and blood. It's a whole new rollercoaster of a situation for all of us."

"Yang's right, dude. This whole sitch is weird, but at least you got one of the Digimon Spirits that Ophanimon told us about. The Spirit of Flame, I think." Sun added.

"Let us just hope that you never have to use it." Ren said with a rather grim voice.

No one even attempted to argue with that statement. No one wanted to imagine what would happen if they were to get captured and brainwashed by the Atlas military after obtaining their spirits. Chances are they'd be turned into mindless weapons for that kingdom to use in order to conquer all of Remnant.

 **"AAAHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"** screamed a girl's voice.

And from the sound of it, this girl is still a kid. Not a young adult like they are. Not even needing to mull things over, they ran to the direction of the voice and came across a sight that nearly made them stop and freak out worse than Ruby does when she sees something cute.

Two girls and a group of children about o become lunch for a giant red beetle! Thinking fast, Yang ran in with her fist at the ready for one of her… dare I say it… 'Out with a Yang Specials'!

"HIT THE DIRT!" shouted Ren.

Fortunately, the girls did what Ren said and dived to the ground. Yang jumped up and punched the giant beetle in the chest with all of her strength. To the utter shock of our group of warriors, it didn't completely obliterate the beetle! It only sent it stumbling back a little bit before it roared in outrage.

" **Why don't you pick on someone your own species!"** Sun yelled.

The beetle roared in anger, but he flew off anyway. Although, all of them, warrior, child and strange creature alike, highly doubt that they've seen the last of that thing. Predators don't just give up on their chosen prey so easily. They'll bide their time and wait for the opportune moment to strike again. And when they do strike next, their prey is already weakened severely due to the wounds they suffer from the previous encounter.

"Mimi, are you alright?" the plant asked the pink wearing girl in a feminine voice.

"I think so." Mimi breathed.

"Don't worry, Tanemon is here to protect you!"

A girl with a walked up to Mimi, and tried to calm her down. And while she did this, Yang began to apply first aid to the blonde girl with a large gash in her leg that would surely cause her to bleed out if left untreated.

"It's okay now." Sora said.

"Oh, Sora."

Jaune and the rest of the boys walked up and began to check the perimeter for any other immediate threats in the vicinity. They'll get things like names later. Right now, they need to make sure that everyone remains safe and unharmed.

"Is everyone okay?" Neptune asked. "Nobody get eaten?"

"No, we're all okay. Thanks to you guys and that lady's monstrous strength." said a boy with spiky blonde hair. "If it hadn't been for you guys, we all would've been bug chow!"

Sun walked up and knelt down to eye level with the older kids, the youngest child in the bunch eyeing his swaying tail with curiosity as he must be wondering if that thing is real of just a prop. Either way, he's tempted to grab it and pull it to find out.

"Mind telling us how you all ended up being chased by a giant, obviously predatory, beetle in the first place?" he asked.

A young boy with brown hair, wearing goggles, stepped up and began to explain the situation.

"Well… It's like this…"

* * *

 _ **A boy with messy brown hair, goggles and wearing a blue and yellow shirt, a pair of shorts, sneakers and gloves was lying on his back with something sitting on his chest. Something very strange.**_

 _ **"Tai? Yoo hoo, Tai?" Koromon called.**_

 _ **"Yeah, I'm okay." the now named Tai said as he woke up.**_

 _ **He opened his eyes to reveal that they were a rich brown color. But as soon as he looked down to his chest where he felt a small amount of pressure, he saw a pink thing with eyes, a mouth, and long wavy ears staring at him. It blinked a couple of times and Tai blinked back as it took his brain a moment to catch up. Once it did, he did the most rational thing that anyone in his situation would likely do.**_

 _ **He screamed at the top of his lungs and backed up a few feet, tumbling along the ground as he did, before standing up in fear of the creature.**_

 _ **"THAT IS THE LAST TIME I EAT CAMP FOOD!" Tai proclaimed.**_

 _ **The little pink blob with a face started bouncing up to Tai, obviously very excited about something.**_

 _ **"Hey, you don't need to be afraid, Tai. I'm your friend, I'm your friend, I'm your friend!" he said to the still freaked out boy.**_

 _ **"Uh, just what are you? Have you had your rabies shots?" Tai asked.**_

 _ **His question didn't seem to deter the little guy, as his smile never left his face… body…? Uh… whatever he has. He bounced around Tai all excited-like with the kid turning around, following his movements in case the blob turned out to be something out of a horror movie and was secretly planning to suck his brain out.**_

 _ **"Everything's gonna be alright now, Tai. I've been waiting for you."**_

 _ **Tai yelped as the little guy leapt into his hands.**_

 _ **"Waiting for me?!" Tai inquired.**_

 _ **"My name's Koromon, and we're partners!"**_

 _ **"Koromon. And that means… 'talking head'?" Tai asked, having calmed down a bit.**_

 _ **Koromon seemed to merely nod before speaking again.**_

 _ **"It means brave little warrior. And don't forget it, Tai."**_

 _ **"So what do you mean by partners? And how did you know my name?" Tai asked.**_

 _ **"Tai, is that you?" asked a new voice.**_

 _ **Tai turned around to see a new kid show up. He looked like he was around the same age as Tai, but he had spiky auburn colored hair, black eyes, and pale skin. He also wears an orange button up shirt, and a pair of green cargo shorts.**_

 _ **"Izzy? You're here too?" Tai asked.**_

 _ **"That's right. And I have this pink thing following me." Izzy said.**_

 _ **That's when another creature walked… crawled…? Out from the bushes next to the child. It too had a pink body, only it had big brown eyes, and a pair of arms with three, brown, stumpy fingers at the ends. It spoke up in a squeaky male voice.**_

 _ **"It is me, Motimon, at your service. Anybody want lunch?"**_

 _ **Tai flailed his arms around as he freaked out again. In the process, he accidentally dropped Koromon onto the ground. Though it didn't seem to hurt the little pink thing as he bounced on the ground.**_

 _ **"ANOTHER ONE?! What ARE they?!" Tai all but shrieked.**_

 _ **"Oh, allow me to introduce myself. My friends call me Motimon. Everyone does, actually." the second pink thing said as he introduced himself.**_

 _ **"I believe that those remote digital gadgets have taken on an actual life form." Izzy hypothesized. "I don't remember anything like this in the camp brochure."**_

 _ **"Ya think? It's weird." Tai added.**_

 _ **Tai began to look around and take in their surroundings as he calmed down once again. Good thing too, because they're going to need to think rationally if they hope to get back home with their lives. Good thing Tai has also read a lot of survival books on the insistence of his parents before going to summer camp.**_

 _ **"The vegetation seems lush, although the soil is quite common." Izzy said.**_

 _ **"Nothing is common in Digi-World." Motimon said.**_

 _ **"That's right, Tai. You're in the Digi-World!" Koromo added.**_

 _ **Tai scratched his head when Koromon said that, but wasn't complaining since he gave the two boys an idea of where they are. Although, Tai and Izzy still didn't seem all that convinced. And who can blame them? Who's ever heard of a 'Digi-World'?**_

 _ **"And just where is the Digi-World?" Tai asked.**_

 _ **"Well, I don't care so much where it is. I want to know WHAT it is." Izzy said.**_

 _ **"I guess I'll just have to take a look for myself." Tai added.**_

 _ **Tai quickly climbed up to the top of the tallest tree he could find and sat on a branch that looked strong enough to support his weight. The fact that he and Izzy, along with the others most likely, does raise quite a few questions, but he'll worry about those later. I've gotta figure out where we are, and find the others. If they're even still alive.**_

 _ **He reached into his shorts' pocket and took out his trusty mini telescope as he tried to keep the thoughts of his friends' possible deaths out of his mind. He put it to his eye and started looking for any landmarks that he might recognize. But what he saw really threw him for a loopty loop.**_

 _ **"The ocean? What's that doing there? Our campsite isn't anywhere near the ocean. And I don't remember those mountains being there." Tai pondered aloud. "Hmmm, something tells me a compass isn't going to help much."**_

 _ **As he kept looking around, Koromon used his surprisingly dexterous ears to climb up the tree and sat on the branch next to the child.**_

 _ **"Hey, Tai, what do ya see?" he asked.**_

 _ **"Nothing I recognize…" Tai replied when something caught his eye. "Huh? Wait, what's that?"**_

 _ **It looked like a giant red and green japanese kuwagata beetle with four arms, two legs, and a massive pair of pincers flying through the sky. It looped around and started flying in Tai and Koromon's direction.**_

 _ **"Look at that! It's some kind of giant, red beetle. And it's flying right at us!"**_

 _ **Tai took his telescope off of his eye and saw that the beetle was a lot closer than he initially thought. The two of them quickly ducked down on their respective branches just in time for the top half of the tree to get sliced off by a pincer. Down on the ground, Izzy and Motimon were sent into a major panic from the initial attack.**_

" _ **I CAN'T WATCH! THAT IS ONE SERIOUSLY BAD DIGIMON, EVEN WHEN HE'S IN A GOOD MOOD!" Motimon screamed.**_

 _ **"That's just great." Izzy complained.**_

 _ **The beetle circled around again, fully intent on killing his chosen prey items, even if these two are a little on the small size. But hey, in the wild, prey is prey. Tai managed to right himself back on the branch, just as Koromon started explaining who this guy is.**_

 _ **"WATCH OUT! His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid Digimon, vicious and ruthless! With teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything!"**_

 _ **"Who needs a gardener?" Tai asked rhetorically.**_

 _ **The brown haired boy was panicking a lot as Kuwagamon closed in on him and his partner, not that he'll admit it right now, but that's when Koromon did something totally crazy. He jumped off his branch, took a deep breath, and shot pink bubbles from his mouth. They hit Kuwagamon, but they didn't do much. Koromon took a glancing blow, but his attack at least caused Kuwagamon to veer off course just enough to hit the tree while knocking Tai down from his branch.**_

 _ **Tai grunted as he tumbled down multiple tree branches of various levels of thickness before landing on the ground at the base of the tree with a pained groan. Izzy immediately went to check on his friend as the goggle wearing boy sat up.**_

 _ **"Tai, are you okay?" Izzy asked in concern.**_

 _ **"Well, I have had better days..."**_

 _ **Tai couldn't say much of anything else as Koromon landed hard on the ground. The children gasped in shock and slight fear for his safety.**_

 _ **"Little guy!" Tai gasped moving to pick him up. "You should pick on bugs your own size. What's your name? Koromon?"**_

 _ **"That's me." He replied.**_

 _ **Our young goggle wearing lad smiled at him, touched by his act of kindness.**_

 _ **"You're pretty brave, for a little guy. I'm impressed."**_

 _ **Koromon smiled at me from the compliment I gave him.**_

 _ **"It was nothing." Koromon replied.**_

 _ **Unfortunately, the touching moment of friendship was ruined when a certain giant, carnivorous bug circled around and began to divebomb on their location, determined to catch and devour his chosen prey. Then again, with prey this small, they'll barely count as a snack no matter how many there are.**_

 _ **"Uh, guys? He's coming right at us again!" Izzy warned.**_

 _ **"Oh dear, oh dear! Quickly, everyone! This way!" Motimon said as he hopped off.**_

 _ **Our group of four, counting their companions, wasted no time in following him but Kuwagamon was still right on their tails. His menacing roars echoed through the forest as he kept chasing after his chosen prey. His massive pincers chopped the tops off of many unfortunate trees that just so happened to be in his way.**_

 _ **"Hurry up! For having two long legs, you kids are awfully slow!" Motimon complained. "Hurry, inside this tree!"**_

 _ **Motimon jumped at a tree, and seemed to faze right into it. The humans were startled by this at first, but Tai quickly got over it as the young boy grabbed Izzy's arm and dragged him into the tree. The boys looked up and were amazed by what they saw.**_

 _ **While the outside of the tree looked the same as any other tree, the inside of it looked like slabs of metal that had been welded together. It was both incredible, and very confusing.**_

 _ **"What kind of tree is this?" Izzy asked.**_

 _ **"It's a hiding tree, silly." Motimon replied.**_

 _ **Everyone heard more of Kuwagamon's roars from outside the tree, and hunkered down. They figured that if they stayed quiet long enough, he'd give up the hunt and go away. Or at least choose to go after a different prey item.**_

 _ **It seemed to work. Kuwagamon's roars began to grow fainter as he left the area. He was obviously pissed off that he'd missed his target, but went off in search of new prey.**_

 _ **"All clear! You all can come out now." announced a new voice that clearly belonged to a girl.**_

 _ **Tai and Izzy along with Koromon and Motimon walked out of the tree to see a girl who looked about Tai's age. She had tan skin, brown eyes, and reddish orange hair. She was wearing a strange looking blue hat that seemed more like a helmet, a yellow tank top, a pair of skinny jeans, sneakers, and a pair of red gloves.**_

 _ **"Sora!" Tai said, relieved to see a friend. "We were just setting up a trap for that big bug."**_

 _ **That's when we noticed another one of those odd creatures by Sora's feet. It was also pink, but it was a few shades darker than Koromon or Motimon. It had blue leaves and a red stem on its head, green eyes, and a slight beak.**_

 _ **"I am enchanted to meet you, friends of Sora. Welcome." it greeted in a female voice.**_

 _ **"Tai, Izzy, meet Yokomon - my own personal something or other." Sora introduced.**_

 _ **"Looks kinda like a radish." Tai said.**_

 _ **"Must be another one of them. Whatever they are." Izzy said.**_

 _ **Everyone looked back towards Koromon and the others, wondering what they are. That's when ANOTHER one of them showed up! This one was bipedal in body shape and had the same wavy ears that Koromon has, and its face is comprised of two beady black eyes and a mouth that looks a little like a guinea pig's with a pair of small fangs jutting from the upper lip.**_

 _ **"They're popping up everywhere!" Izzy exclaimed.**_

 _ **"Hello, I am Tokomon." It introduced in a male voice before turning to the trees. "Hey, TK, over here!"**_

 _ **"Coming!" replied the voice of a small child.**_

 _ **Two new boys came running out from the trees. One of them was obviously the youngest in the group, looking to be about six or seven years old. He had light skin, short, blonde hair, and blue eyes. He wears a green vest over a light green shirt with long sleeves, khaki shorts, yellow socks, green and white strapped tennis shoes, and an odd green hat with a blue gemstone.**_

 _ **The older boy looked like he was around Tai and Sora's age. He has spiky blonde hair, light skin, and blue eyes. He wears a sleeveless green shirt, brown gloves, blue jeans, and dark brown shoes with gray soles. Held under his arm was a small creature that looked like an earless, orange furred ape head with red eyes, and a big, black horn sticking out of the top of his head… Body…? Oh, forget it!**_

" _ **Tokomon! There you are!" exclaimed the excited little boy as he ran towards the creature.**_

" _ **TK!" the older boy called after him.**_

 _ **"Hey, Matt, you too?!" Tai asked.**_

 _ **"Yeah, I'm here too." the older blonde answered.**_

 _ **"No, I mean that thing under your arm." Tai elaborated.**_

 _ **Matt looked at the little guy, a small anime sweatdrop appearing on his temple as he realized what his friend was referring to now.**_

 _ **"Oh, t-this guy? Well, uh…"**_

 _ **"Hello. You appear pleasant." the little guy said. "Tsunomon is my name, and I am quite pleased to meet you."**_

 _ **While TK and Tokomon were cuddling like the children they were, Tai and the others were trying to figure out just what in the heck was going on here! Even Izzy, the smartest kid in the group, couldn't think straight because a screaming, blue haired, glasses wearing boy was running right towards the group. And Tai seemed to know who this is.**_

 _ **"Joe?" he yelped.**_

 _ **Now that the kids got a closer look, they could see yet another creature was floating along right behind Joe. It resembled a blue eyed, grey skinned plesiosaur hatchling with only the front flippers, a shorter neck, and a strange, orange hair on its head.**_

 _ **"Help me! This thing…! This thing…! It won't leave me alone!" Joe cried, stopping in front of the group.**_

 _ **"Hey, who you calling a thing?" the creature asked as he perched on Joe's shoulder. "I'm no stuffed animal. The name is Bukamon."**_

 _ **Joe started freaking out again after Bukamon introduced himself and looked helplessly at the gathered group. And obviously, he was oblivious as to how they could be so calm, given the situation.**_

 _ **"What's wrong with you guys?! Can't you see this creature hanging off of me?" Joe asked.**_

 _ **He looked down, and noticed the others by our feet. No one was really surprised by the child's freak out.**_

 _ **"They're everywhere! What are they?!" Joe demanded to know.**_

 _ **Bukamon floated down to join his friends, as he started them off.**_

 _ **"We're -"**_

 _ **"- Digimon! Digital Monsters!" They exclaimed all at once.**_

 _ **Now this REALLY shocked everyone. Tai and the others had a feeling they weren't back at camp anymore, let alone on Earth, but this was just plain ridiculous!**_

 _ **"Digital MONSTERS?" Tai asked.**_

 _ **"Yes, Digimon!" They replied back.**_

 _ **After everyone took a moment to calm down, Koromon and the others began to explain more about their kind. And it's a good thing they were, because the term 'Digimon' is not in any of the children's vocabulary. And it's certainly not in any dictionary they've ever read.**_

 _ **"We're not just Digital Monsters; we're much more than that. We're kinda cute." Koromon said.**_

 _ **"And very loyal." Tsunomon added.**_

 _ **"With beautiful hair." Yokomon continued.**_

 _ **"Or maybe no hair at all." Motimon elaborated.**_

 _ **"We can be funny." Bukamon added with a laugh.**_

 _ **"And adorable." Tokomon said.**_

 _ **Now that the kids know for sure that these little fellas don't mean any harm, they've allowed themselves to relax much more around them. It also helps that these ones are about as dangerous as common house pets.**_

 _ **"It's a pleasure to meet each of you. My name's Tai, and these are my friends from camp. I'd like you to meet Sora."**_

 _ **"Nice place you got here. Except the bugs." Sora said.**_

 _ **"The self-proclaimed cool one over there is Matt." Tai continued.**_

 _ **"No autographs, please." Matt quipped.**_

 _ **"And this is Joe."**_

 _ **"I'd shake hands, if you had any." Joe said.**_

 _ **"Izzy here is our computer expert."**_

 _ **"Do you have internet access?" Izzy asked.**_

 _ **"And last, but not least, this little guy is, uh…"**_

 _ **"TK. Call me TK. And I'm not as small as I look."**_

 _ **"There now, is that everybody?" Tai asked.**_

 _ **"What happened to that girl with the funny pink hat?" Sora asked.**_

 _ **"Now now, her name is Mimi." Tai chided.**_

 _ **"Perhaps she's picking flowers, or on a nature hike." Izzy suggested.**_

 _ **"AAAHHH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"**_

 _ **"Come on!" Tai said.**_

 _ **The group quickly ran towards where they heard the scream, knowing that they probably didn't have much time. If Kuwagamon is still in the area, then chances are that Mimi is not going to last long.**_

 _ **"Ok, so she's not picking flowers." Izzy admitted.**_

 _ **"Mimi, where are you!?" Tai called out.**_

 _ **Eventually, they saw a girl - who I'm pretty sure is Mimi - running for her life with a plant like creature hot on her tail.**_

 _ **Mimi is a girl with light skin, long wavy light brown hair and brown eyes. She mostly wears her hair tied back in a high ponytail with a yellow hair band, with long strands framing her face, but also wears it down sometimes. She wears a western-style red dress with a buttoned turtleneck, a dark brown belt with a golden buckle, light brown gloves with brown straps around the wrists, pink socks, and brown and white shoes. She also wears a large pink cowgirl hat with a white drawstring.**_

 _ **However, they're not alone. With them is a girl with pale skin, long blonde hair that goes down to the small of her back, and green eyes. She wears a mauve cap with a purple trim and two points that resemble a cat's ears coming out of it. She also wears white and pink shoes and long purple socks. She wears a blue and white striped shirt under a mauve vest and a mauve skirt. Both the skirt and the jacket have white vertical stripes on the sides. Her shirt is cut to expose her belly button, and her jacket is also open.**_

 _ **Both girls are screaming in fear, although the blonde seems to be running with a noticeable limp and blood running down her left leg. A deep cut can be seen on it.**_

 _ **"Mimi, Miss, it's okay!" Tai said, trying to calm them down.**_

 _ **But that's when the kids soon realized that the little plant creature was not what Mimi and this mystery girl are running from. In the form of Kuwagamon crashing straight through the trees!**_

 _ **"It's that big bug again!" Tai said in horror.**_

* * *

"And that's when you guys showed up and chased off Kuwagamon." Tai said as the flashback finished.

"Well, that's quite the story there, kids." Jaune quipped.

He knelt down next to the blonde girl and put a hand on her shoulder as Yang finished wrapping the girl's leg after healing it with as much Aura as she could use without causing any sort of possible damage. She knew it would have to finish healing naturally unless they unlocked this girl's Aura so she could try to finish the healing process on her own.

"Are you okay, miss?" Jaune asked. "That wound was very deep and seemed to be infected a little."

Zoe looked up at her fellow blonde and found herself unable to look away as her face dusted red. In all her time in school, she's never come across a boy as handsome as this one, and she can see in his eyes that he's a kind soul who only wants to help people. An admirable trait for anyone in this day and age.

"Y-Y-Yeah… I'll be okay." she stuttered.

"That's good. So, what's your name?" Jaune asked. "My name's Jaune, and these are my friends Lei Ren,"

Ren bowed to the girl in greeting as is part of his culture's customs.

"Sun Wukong,"

"Hey, how's it goin'?" Sun greeted with a wave.

"Neptune Vasi-something…"

"VASILIAS! IT'S NEPTUNE VASILIAS! God, it's not that hard to remember!" the blue haired boy exclaimed.

"And our resident punster, Yang Xiao Long."

"Yup! If you ever need a good pun, just come to Xiao Long Incorporated! Creating puns and pranks since 2016! A fine year, indeed!" the blonde brawler quipped.

The girl smiled up at the group as she could feel her usual shyness recede for the moment. Maybe she's be able to make some new friends after all.

"My name is Zoe Orimoto. Thank you guys for saving my life." she said.

Unfortunately, the little peaceful meeting was interrupted by a familiar roar coming from the sky.

 **"WATCH OUT! HERE HE COMES AGAIN!"** Tai yelled.

And he was right. Kuwagamon apparently was very determined to get his prey. And our group of protagonists knew that meant them!

"RUN!" Sora shouted.

Jaune quickly scooped Zoe into his arms bridal style, being especially careful of her hurt leg, as they all began to run for their lives as the giant, predatory beetle flew after them. Those who had long range abilities with their weapons like Yang and Ren shot bullet after bullet at Kuwagamon, but the Dust bullets just bounced harmlessly off of his surprisingly strong exoskeleton. They were running out of options fast, and from the looks on the teens' faces, they know that.

"GET DOWN!" Matt called as he pushed TK to the ground.

Everyone followed, allowing Kuwagamon to fly over them, cutting more trees in the process. Boy is mother nature going to be pissed that all her hard work is being actively destroyed, eh.

"Will this nightmare never end!?" Joe asked, cringing as a tree fell near him. "My mom is gonna want a complete and total refund!"

"I'm not even gonna dignify that with a response." Ren said simply.

"Here he comes again!" Yokomon warned.

"Ok, that does it, no more running away!" Tai exclaimed.

"I'm with Tai! That bug has attacked us for the last time!" Yang added, punching her palm in agreement.

"What else can we do?" Sora asked.

"She's right, there's no way we can fight that thing, even with all of your weapons!" Matt said.

"And not win anyway." Izzy added. "Plus Jaune isn't able to fight and carry Zoe at the same time."

Reluctantly, they all began running again as they tried to find a way to evade Kuwagamon's continued assault. Unfortunately for our protagonists, their run came to an abrupt end when they came across a rather large cliff.

"Great, anyone bring a helicopter?" Matt asked rhetorically.

Tai and Sun began to approach the edge, hoping to find a way down. Although they both knew that the chances were slim, especially in a situation like this.

"Be careful, Tai. And you too, Sun." Sora warned.

The two boys carefully looked down the cliff as they tried to find someway to climb down and escape from the likes of Kuwagamon. It doesn't need to be anything fancy. A simply vine would do nicely. Unfortunately, there was nothing they could use to get away.

"There's no way down." Tai reported.

"He's right. We have find another way!" Sun added.

"Another way WHERE?" Sora asked.

Before anyone could say anything, Kuwagamon burst through the underbrush! He roared as he once again missed the group, and the monkey Faunus immediately started dragging Tai to the others. And a good thing, too. Because Kuwagamon is circling back again!

"WATCH OUT, GUYS!" Sora shouted.

That's when Tai and the others noticed Koromon bouncing to the rescue.

"Here I go!" Koromon said.

As he bounced past the brown haired boy and the monkey Faunus, he inhaled and blew more pink bubbles at Kuwagamon. Just like last time, the bubbles hit their target with surprising accuracy. Unfortunately, like the last time, these bubbles had no effect.

"Oh no, not again!" Tai exclaimed.

Tai could only watch in horror Koromon was knocked out of the air by Kuwagamon. But it seems like he's not the only one willing to fight back against the giant bug who wants to turn them all into lunch.

 **"DIGIMON, ATTACK!"** Yokomon yelled, as each and every one of the digimon jumped up and blew bubbles at Kuwagamon.

However, they were all knocked away by Kuwagamon. But this time, the attack was not in vain. Kuwagamon flew off course, and crashed into a cluster of trees. We heard a growling sound which I chalked up to being how Kuwagamon groans in pain.

"Yokomon!" Sora exclaimed.

All of the digimon were injured. They weren't fatal, but it hurt like the heck.

"Koromon, are you crazy? Why'd you do it?" Tai asked as he picked up his partner.

"Sorry. It's just; I'm trying to make a good impression." groaned Koromon.

"Crazy guy." Tai said.

All of the smaller children quickly ran to their digimon partners, worry written clearly on their faces. They don't want their new friends to die because of Kuwagamon. In fact, they don't want them to die at all!

"Yokomon..." Sora gasped.

"Tanemon, talk to me!" Mimi begged.

"They must be programmed for courage." Izzy theorized with worry in his voice as he picked Motimon up.

"Tokomon, what's wrong?" TK asked.

"Hey, Tsunomon, wake up!" Matt exclaimed.

"Bukamon, wake up!" Joe begged.

Jaune and the others looked at these kids in sadness. It reminds them so much of how Yang no doubt felt when the rest of their teams all turned their backs on her and left her to nearly be arrested by General Ironwood and his little band of wind-up toys. It was only thanks to the actions of Jaune, Ren, Sun, and Neptune that she's even free right now.

"Are they going to be okay?" Zoe asked from her place in Jaune's arms.

"I don't know, Zoe." Jaune said honestly. "Before my friends and I gained our advanced healing factors, it took a long time for any injuries we sustained to heal on their own. But since they have minor injuries from the look of things, I'd say they'll be alright after some rest."

The blonde girl looked relieved to hear that news. She didn't want several of her new friends to die like a bunch of dogs in this strange world she found herself in.

Back on Remnant, a certain Corgi and a bunch of Beowolf Grimm sneezed and suddenly felt very insignificant.

Suddenly, Joe cried out in worry. Everyone looked over to see Kuwagamon stomping his way out of the trees.

' _Oh sweet Monty Oum above! Kuwagamon is PISSED!'_ Neptune thought to myself.

"Get back!" Matt exclaimed.

Everyone ran towards the edge of the cliff with the Digimon clutched in several pairs of arms. Kuwagamon continued to roar in anger and hunger as he snapped his pincers at them.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him." Sora said.

"Me too. I guess he had other plans, huh?" Tai said in agreement.

"I knew I should've brought my bug spray." Matt complained.

"You kids take Zoe and get ready to run! We'll hold him off!" Jaune ordered as he and his crew readied their weapons.

Kuwagamon once again roared and snapped his pincers at them. Well, if the young hunters and huntress in training are going to die here, at least they'll have died saving these children from the cold clutches of death. But that's when Koromon said something that stunned everyone.

"No, we fight!"

"Huh?" Tai gasped.

The little pink guy turned to look Tai dead in the eye, speaking with more seriousness than they've ever heard from him in the short time they've known him.

"That's right, it's the only way. Stand and fight." Koromon said.

"Give it up, will ya?" Tai said.

But it would seem as though the rest of the Digimon also shared the same sentiment, because they began to struggle in an attempt to get loose from the arms of their partners.

"No, Koromon's right, it's time to show what we're made of!" Motimon said, struggling a little to get out of Izzy's grip.

"No don't!" Izzy pleaded.

"They're right!" Yokomon exclaimed.

"No way! It's hopeless; you're no match for him, Yokomon!" Sora said in fear.

"Let me go, Let me go, Let me go, Let me go!" Tsunomon exclaimed, struggling to get out of Matt's grip.

"Yes! We can do it, We can do it, We can do it, We can do it, We can do it, We can do it!" Tokomon said, trying to get out of TK's grip.

"Let me go, Let me go, Let me go!" Bukamon exclaimed, flapping his arms to get out of Joe's arms.

"Tanemon, you too?" Mimi asked.

Tanemon nodded her head in response.

Jaune clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as he growled in anger. He can't stand being the weak one and knows that there must be something he can do. That's when he remembered. The armor of AncientGreymon! He can call upon its power in order to fight against Kuwagamon! As if reading his thoughts, Ren placed a hand on his leader's shoulder.

"Go. We'll protect the others!" he said.

The others nodded in agreement with Yang punching a fist into one of her palms for emphasis. Jaune narrowed his eyes and gave a curt nod in affirmative as he took out his D-Tector.

"I'm sorry Tai." Koromon said, before flying out of Tai's arms.

The other digimon followed suit, leaping from their human partners' arms and hopping along as they charged right into the fray. And Jaune followed suit with his D-Tector in hand.

"Come on Digimon! You too, Jaune!" Koromon said, leading the charge.

The Digimon and one human unleashed a battle cry as they charged at the much larger and far more predatory Digimon. Of course, this drew quite a bit of worry from the younger humans in the group.

 **"It's useless! Yokomon!"** Sora exclaimed.

 **"Don't do it Motimon!"** Izzy shouted.

 **"No wait! Don't do it Tsunomon!"** Matt called out.

 **"Don't go!"** TK said.

 **"Turn around! Come back Bukamon!"** Joe shouted out worriedly.

"Tanemon...! **Be careful!"** Mimi said.

 **"No! Don't Koromon, come back!"** Tai called as he attempted to run after Koromon.

But it was an encouraging yell from Zoe that triggered something within her fellow blonde. And I'm not talking about Yang. Because once she yelled these words, Jaune's D-Tector began to glow with a bright red light. But unlike when Yang's eyes turn red due to her Semblance, this light was warm and inviting instead of being full of hatred and rage.

" **YOU CAN DO IT, JAUNE!"**

Suddenly, there was a mysterious glow coming from Tai and the others. The remaining members of the Remnant Crew, plus Zoe, looked over to see that there were seven devices of similar design clipped to their bodies. And the screens on them were glowing with a bright rainbow light.

Then, a dark cloud appeared above the digimon, and eight rainbow colored lights beamed over them, causing them to change shape.

 **"KOROMON DIGIVOLVE TO… AGUMON!"**

Agumon is a short and stout Tyrannosaurus rex-like Digimon standing about 3 feet tall, and has amber orange skin and light green eyes. He also has flattened forearms with broad, three-clawed hands, and his legs and arms are shown to be very vascular. His tail is stubby, and his head and snout are almost as large as the rest of his body.

 **"YOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… BIYOMON!"**

Biyomon is a pink bird with arm-like wings, a feather mane, a red beak, blue eyes, blue stripes on her crest, blue borders on two of her head feathers and her tail feathers, yellow legs, and red claws on her wings and feet. She wears a metallic ring on her left leg.

 **"MOTIMON DIGIVOLVE TO… TENTOMON!"**

Tentomon resembles an enormous ladybug. He has six legs in total, with the front pair used as arms with grey talons at the end. He has large, green eyes and two yellow antennae reaching out from his head. His wing-case is covered with grey spines. His mouth doesn't move when he speaks, but does when he eats.

 **"TSUNOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GABUMON!"**

Gabumon is a maroon-eyed yellow-skinned lizard in a bluish-white pelt with navy blue markings. A yellow horn protrudes at the top of his head and his belly is blue with unusual pink markings.

 **"TOKOMON DIGIVOLVE TO… PATAMON!"**

Patamon is a small flying guinea pig-like creature with light blue eyes and bat-like wings, which could possibly be his ears. He has a short, stubby tail. His underside is a light cream color, while his back and head are orange.

 **"BUKAMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GOMAMON!"**

Gomamon is a white, furry seal with no nose and long ears, purple markings, an orange-red mane, large claws, a short tail, and a W-shaped smile with two pointed teeth popping out.

 **"TANEMON DIGIVOLVE TO… PALMON!"**

Palmon is a plant-like creature which has light green skin with purple-tipped claws. She has a pink flower with a yellow center on her head. She has a small tail and small bumps lining her back.

The light soon died down to reveal our Digimon allies in their new forms. We were all astounded by what we were seeing, and I think that even Kuwagamon was surprised.

"Look at them! What happened to the little guys?!" Sora asked.

"They're… bigger." Tai replied.

And it's not over yet. Everyone was forced to squint their eyes as they witnessed Jaune's body taking on a burning red glow. On the screen of his D-Tector, an outline of the armor of AncientGreymon appeared as Jaune's Aura seemed to spike. He held up his hand and a rapidly spinning barcode of sorts appeared around his hand from the thumb all the way across the palm.

Jaune moved his arms in various poses to give himself more momentum before slamming the code reader of his D-Tector into the barcode. The results were flaming orange sparks flying off and energy building around the blonde male.

 **"Execute -"**

He swiped his D-Tector across the barcode, causing the code to circle all around him in a form of cocoon as his clothes seemed to disintegrate right off of his body while he himself took on a more divine white glow.

 **"- SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"**

Jaune's body turned black as his open mouth and eyes took on a pure white glow and data panels appeared over his front and back. On these panels, indents of his features began to form as parts of the armor materialized over these indents. First his face, then his arms, hands, chest, legs, and feet. When everything was in its proper place, the panels began to close in on Jaune and changed him completely.

Now, as he descended down onto a similar pedestal as what the armor of AncientGreymon was resting on before, he shot a ball of fire out from his fist and took a battle stance as he roared out his new name.

 **"AGUNIMON! RRAAAAUUGGGHH!"**

Agunimon is a humanoid Digimon clad in a black body-suit and red armor. He draws deeply from his namesake, the fire god Agni, with his control over flames, while also associating with the legendary salamander and the elemental fire that folklore ascribes to him. He is equipped with the Flame Shoulder pauldrons and bears the Fire Spirit Mark on his mask and belt.

All of the gathered humans were astounded by what they were seeing. It's just incredible! Their friend Jaune just turned into a Digimon! And from the look of it, he's ready for a fight!

"Who is that?" Sora asked.

Zoe raised her D-Tector and managed to scan the data of her friend-turned-Digimon.

 _ **"** **His name is Agunimon - the Legendary Human Spirit of Flame. He's the physical incarnation of the internet's firewall system and has remarkable control over flame. Be careful when approaching him, or he'll burn you to cinders with his Pyro Darts and Pyro Tornado."**_

"Whoa…! This is amazing…!" gasped Yang.

With a battle cry, the Digimon charged at Kuwagamon, and rammed him at full force. All except Agunimon, who decided to hang back and provide cover fire. But they were easily swatted away by the larger beetle Digimon. They landed hard on the ground, but just got right back up.

"Alright, you asked for it!" Agumon growled.

In response to this, Kuwagamon started flapping his wings again and tried to take flight. But our friends weren't about to let that happen.

" **Poison Ivy!"** Palmon chanted.

She extended her fingers like vines, and easily grappled Kuwagamon, and kept him from escaping. Patamon flew up, and readied an attack of his own.

" **Boom Bubble!"**

Patamon inflated his body, and shot a bubble of compressed power at the giant beetle. It hit its mark, doing damage with concussive energy. Tentomon buzzed up and shot off an attack of his own.

" **Super Shocker!"**

The children in the group were astounded by the fact that Tentomon shot a blast of electricity from his antennae. However, the Remnant group wasn't so impressed. They've seen similar abilities with Nora and her Semblance. The attack hit home and sent Kuwagamon to the ground just in time to get tripped up by Gomamon. Agumon and Agunimon, along with Gabumon and Biyomon were ready to hit him as well.

"Stand back, everyone!" Agumon warned.

"Yeah! This is gonna get hot!" Agunimon added, unintentionally making a pun.

" **Pepper Breath!"** Agumon intoned as he shot a fireball at Kuwagamon.

" **Pyro Darts!"** Agunimon followed, shooting small blasts of fire from his wrist gauntlets.

Both attacks hit their target and Kuwagamon roared once more at the pain of his exoskeleton being burned. Gabumon and Biyomon followed up with their own attacks.

" **Blue Blaster!"** Gabumon opened his mouth, and shot a concentrated stream of blue fire at his foe.

" **Spiral Twister!"** Biyomon shot a spiral of green fire at Kuwagamon.

Both attacks were spot on, and caused Kuwagamon's head to catch fire. Kuwagamon roared in pain, then reared his head back and roared some more in order to douse the flames. And this time, he was roaring in outrage at how his prey was fighting back against the natural order of predator and prey.

"Now, all together!" Agumon ordered.

All of them shot their attacks at Kuwagamon, and they all hit him in the chest. This caused his body to ignite with a massive amount of flame. But they weren't done there. Agunimon leapt up and ignited fire around his fists as he used gravity to aid him in delivering the final attack.

" **Pyro Punch!"**

With the aid of gravity and fire, Agunimon delivered a wicked right hook right to Kuwagamon's face, breaking off a pincer from the Insect Digimon's face. The giant bug roared in pain one last time before falling back into the trees and groaning in defeat. But it wasn't over quite yet.

Kuwagamon turned into a shadow as a barcode began circling his body. Agunimon stepped forward and readied his D-Tector.

"You fought well, Kuwagamon. All by yourself. I hope you get reincarnated as a good guy someday so that we may fight side by side. I'll be training and waiting." he gave a two fingered salute to his foe. "'Till then!"

He pressed a button on his D-Tector, causing the Digi-World symbol for flame to appear on the screen before he began to swipe it along the code.

" **Fractal Code - DIGITIZE!"**

The sound of data flowing could be heard as Kuwagamon's Fractal Code was scanned and absorbed by the device in Agunimon's hand. When the process was complete, Kuwagamon's body vanished and an egg made of data was left in its place before it floated up to the sky and vanished.

Agunimon relaxed his guard and turned back to the rest of the group. He smirked and gave a thumbs up to show that he was okay and his friends were safe.

Everyone stood there in shock, barely able to process what had happened. It was just amazing! Not even Remnant's best Huntsmen and Huntresses would be able to do what Agunimon just did right now! Even if he did have help in doing so.

"They made vaporware out of him!" Izzy said in awe.

"Told you we could do it!" Agumon laughed, as all of the digimon ran to us.

Tai broke out into a large grin as he felt relief and unimaginable joy at his new friends' accomplishment. He laughed as he rushed forward and embraced Agumon in a brotherly hug.

"Koromon, or Agumon or whoever you are you did it! You did it! You did it!" Tai cheered.

Everyone smiled and laughed as they celebrated with their Digimon in their own way. The Remnant Gang all celebrating with Agunimon, A.K.A. Jaune, laughing and just plain enjoying themselves. Agunimon even surprised them by not being knocked down by Yang slapping him on the back due to her enhanced strength.

"How about that Super Shocker? Pretty wizard huh?" Tentomon asked Izzy.

Agunimon walked away from his friends and back to Zoe, who now sported a light dusting of pink on her face at how he seemed so concerned for her well-being.

"Are you alright, Zoe?" he asked.

"Thanks to you, you goofball Knight." she replied with a smile.

Agunimon just gave a lopsided goofy grin, happy that his newest friend was unharmed during the battle. But the moment was ruined when Sora noticed something leap out of the bushes.

"Watch out!" Sora shouted.

" **SEISMIC SLEDGE!"** intoned a voice.

Tai and Agumon ran out of the way just in time to avoid a strike from a steel sledgehammer that smashed into the ground, cracking it all the way to the base of the cliff. Everyone got on the defensive as Agunimon picked Zoe up bridal style again in the face of this new foe.

"I guess we celebrated too soon." Tai admitted.

Soon the whole cliff broke from the mainland, sending our group of heroes and heroines falling to the waters below with a loud scream of fear. The only one not screaming was Agunimon, and that was through sheer willpower alone.

* * *

 _ ***Man, talk about your crazy adventures, eh! Who was that just now, and why did he attack us? Could he be an agent sent by Ozpin, Atlas, or Cherubimon? Find out next time on the next Digimon Digital Monsters!***_

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **Well everyone, I hope you enjoyed what I did here. As you can clearly see, Grumblemon has made a brief appearance after Kuwagamon's defeat. No doubt there to try and steal the Fractal Code and the Spirit of Flame for himself. Or maybe for Cherubimon. But now we come to a few questions.**_

* * *

 _ **1.) How do you want Yang and the others to find their Human Spirits?**_

 _ **2.) Should I have Ozpin and some others from Remnant eventually find their way to Digi-World?**_

 _ **3.) Do you want me to have Summer be alive in this story? And if so, should the gang eventually run into her in Digi-World?**_

 _ **4.) And finally, who do you want me to give the Spirits of Darkness to? (Loweemon and KaiserLeomon/Duskmon and Velgemon)**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you all so much for reading! Don't forget to answer my questions and leave a LONG REVIEW for the chapter! See you all next time!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**How y'all doing today? Back with another exciting chapter of the story here! I hope you're ready here, because it's going to be a real doozy. I just hope that it goes well for all of you and hope to get many LONG REVIEWS for this chapter. Let's get on with it, shall we?**_

 _ ***I still don't own RWBY or Digimon!***_

* * *

 _ ***Speech Key***_

* * *

"Execute - SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" = Talking

' _It's back to the egg for you, pal!' = Thinking_

 **"Fractal Code - Digitize!" = Yelling**

 _ **"His name is Kuwagamon. He's an insectoid Digimon. Vicious and ruthless, with teeth like knives and scissor hands that can chop through anything." = Digimon Data/ Author's Notes/ Flashbacks**_

* * *

 _ **The Birth of Greymon - Lobomon Shines Forth!**_

* * *

Everyone screamed, some louder than others, as they fell to the waters below. This is double trouble for Neptune and Zoe. Neptune, from what Sun says, is indeed a strong swimmer. However, his crippling fear of water makes it where he'll freeze up completely if he comes in contact with anything other than drinking or bathing water. And with Zoe's still injured leg, she can't keep herself afloat as well as she could if she wasn't hurt.

 **"Sora!"** Biyomon cried.

 **"Izzy!"** Tentomon cried after her.

 **"TK!"** Patamon followed up.

The three flying Digimon grabbed a hold of their respective human partners and tried to pull them up, but they weren't strong enough and continued to plummet. Palmon grabbed on to Mimi, and attempted to use her vine fingers like grappling hooks in a ledge in the cliff. Unfortunately, that part of the cliff was unstable and broke off.

That's when Jaune, A.K.A. Agunimon, got an idea that just might work.

"GUYS! GRAB ONTO ME!" he shouted.

With some effort, Yang, Zoe, Sun, Neptune, and Ren managed to grab ahold of their Spirit Evolved leader. He began to gather fire within his hands and took aim at the water below.

"Now, if my plan works, I should be able to generate enough lift with this attack to at least hover us to dry land. Hold on, tight!"

Gathering fire within his hands, Agunimon took aim at the water and thrust his arms forward with a mighty roar.

 **"PYRO TORNADO!"**

A pillar of swirling fire shot forth and struck the water with enough force to stop the descending group and make them hover in place as well as sending up a huge cloud of steam that got the whole group.

"WHOO! That really opens your pores!" exclaimed Sun.

Knowing that they probably won't have long to remain above water, Agunimon angled his arms so that they were moving towards the shore. And luckily for them, the other kids had their own method of transportation.

Joe and Gomamon were the first to fall into the water. And it seemed to be a good thing this time, since Gomamon seemed to have a way to help us out of this mess.

 **"Fish Net!"** Gomamon shouted as he surfaced.

Suddenly, a whole school of brightly colored fish started to swim closer, and closer together forming a raft of some sort. And a good thing, too. All of the children landed on the fish raft, sustaining no injuries whatsoever. They were, however, in shock over the fact that they all ended up being saved by a floating fish market.

' _Blake would be drooling up a storm at the sight of all that fish.'_ Agunimon idly thought to himself.

"Whoa. This is some ride." Tai commented.

"Hey, look out!" Matt warned.

Everyone looked to see what Matt was warning them about just in time for the chunk of rock that used to be the cliff to fall into the water and create a large wave. They might need a bigger boat.

 **"GO!"** he yelled.

The fish raft began to swim faster than before as the sea creatures prevented the younger group of children from being hit by the falling debris caused by whatever it is that attacked after Kuwagamon's defeat. But the huge wave that followed is a different story. Everyone held onto the raft as tightly as they could as the waters raged and sent them forward at an alarming rate.

They didn't have to worry about the rushing water for very long, though. Know why? Because they just washed up on dry land. Everyone groaned from exhaustion, although Matt was the first of the kids to recover from this whole ordeal.

"I knew we'd be okay. I wasn't worried." he said calmly.

Not long after that, Agunimon and the others landed next to the group with Zoe being held bridal style once more by the Digimon, even when he was enveloped in a cocoon of data and turned back into Jaune.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked.

Mimi groaned as she began wringing the water out of her hair, inwardly cursing herself for not thinking to bring a hairdryer with her to summer camp.

"Define okay." she quipped. "Because if by 'okay' you mean soaking wet and having frizzy hair, then I'm perfectly okay."

"Well, you don't have to be so sarcastic about it." Jaune said as he rolled his eyes.

Honestly, he's used to this kind of behavior due to growing up around seven sisters. Most of whom are older than him.

"What was that, a floating fish market?" Joe asked.

"Lucky for us, those fish were having a school reunion." Gomamon said.

Joe raised an eyebrow, and fixed his glasses. He clearly did not understand the seal/walrus pup Digimon's joke while Yang just snickered at Gomamon's little pun, so Gomamon decided to explain things to the blue haired boy.

"I'm kidding. Those fish are good friends of mine, and I just asked them for a lift."

"And all this time I thought I was allergic to seafood. Thank you…" Joe was about to say until a thought crossed his mind. "Uh, I guess it's not Bukamon?"

"Gomamon now." replied the walrus pup.

"Gomamon. Hm."

"And I guess you're not Tokomon, are you?" TK asked his Digimon partner.

"Mm hm, now I'm Patamon." Patamon replied.

"It's all because we Digivolved." Agumon explained. "Just like how Jaune managed to Spirit Evolve."

"I don't think that word is in my dictionary." Tai said. "And neither is the term 'Spirit Evolve' either."

"I'll explain that part later. It's a long story, and I'll need to take my time." Jaune said.

Izzy put a hand on his chin as he thought about this. Obviously, the boy was very bright, as he figured this out faster than even the smartest of Beacon's instructors would have been able to. And trust me, Doctor Oobleck earned his degree.

"So Digivolving is what happens when they advance to the next level and become more powerful than before." Izzy theorized.

And Tentomon confirmed that theory.

"Right, all of us Digivolved. I went from Motimon to Tentomon."

"I Digivolved from Yokomon to Biyomon." Biyomon said.

"First I was Tsunomon, then Gabumon." Gabumon explained.

"And I changed from Tanemon to Palmon." Palmon added.

"You guys know me as Jaune Arc. But when I Spirit Evolve, just call me Agunimon." said the blonde knight.

"And me, I was Koromon. Now I'm Agumon."

Everyone was amazed by this. They had no idea that creatures like these actually existed, and yet here they are. But the hunter kids were less surprised than the others, since they were used to dealing with things that would normally be dubbed as unnatural.

"When you Digivolved, you certainly got way bigger. Does this mean you're something different now, or are you still Digimon?" Tai asked.

"Digimon. But I needed your help, Tai." Agumon replied.

"Me? For what?" Tai asked.

"You see, Digivolving is a very difficult process. In order for it to be successful, I had to share your energy." Agumon explained.

"So I guess you guys don't run on batteries, huh?" Sora asked Biyomon.

Biyomon giggled at that question. She may not know what a lot of things these kids are talking about are, but she knows what a battery is, and she knows that Digimon don't run on them. Well, machine Digimon might, but that's a whole other theory.

"Sure don't." Biyomon replied.

"But how do you access my energy?" Izzy asked Tentomon.

"Even we don't know everything." was Tentomon's reply.

"Thanks for my magical powers!" Palmon said to Mimi while spinning a bit.

"This whole thing makes my head spinny." Mimi complained.

Even Ren was rubbing his temples at all of this new information being shoved into his brain all at once, and he had to agree with young Mimi. This whole thing was making him dizzier than Nora when she tried to use him as a pair of nunchaku just for the heck of it. Everything was spinning and he had to spend a few days in the infirmary so his Aura could heal the broken bones without anyone disturbing him.

Needless to say, it took Jaune, Pyrrha, and all of Team RWBY just to hold her back from trying to bust him out of the infirmary because she wanted pancakes only mere hours after he'd been admitted in. Good thing Glynda had those tranquilizer darts on hand in case of an emergency. And a few hundred links of industrial strength chains.

Trust me, even without her Semblance, Nora is in fact that strong.

"So I made you change. That is so cool!" exclaimed TK.

"Yep. Sure is." Patamon said in agreement.

"My mom warned me about strangers." Joe said.

"I'm not a stranger, Joe! I'm your friend for life!" exclaimed Gomamon.

But Joe either chose to ignore him, or he was just feeling too anxious to respond. Doesn't mean anyone had to like it, though. It was taking all of Yang's self control to not go ballistic on the boy for hurting Gomamon's feeling. But her glare was easily felt by the blue haired boy.

"Joe…"

The boy looked at Yang and swore he saw her eyes flash between lilac and angry red for a second as she gave him a glare worse than the one his mother gave him when he was four and got caught sneaking cookies out of the cookie jar.

...It was scary.

"Once we're at a place where we can regroup, you and I are gonna have a talk about your behavior towards Gomamon."

It wasn't a request, and Joe could easily tell this. He just nodded in response, knowing that he couldn't avoid something like this forever. And even if he could, eventually, it would catch up with him and bite him in the butt. So he decided to for his own health and wellness to just do as the angry blonde woman says.

"Okay, come on, what're we going to do?" Matt asked rather impatiently.

"If there was a payphone nearby, we could call the police, or a firefighter, or my mother." Joe suggested.

Just about all of the older kids looked at Joe like he just said something incredibly stupid. Oh wait. He just did. Silly me.

"Okay in that order, no, they'd be no help, and how would your mother be of any help here?" Zoe asked.

"She's right. Besides, we don't even know where we are." Tai added.

"We know where we started. Up there, on that mountain." Sora stated.

"I say we forget about going back, and explore around here." Matt suggested.

And quite frankly, all of the young adults in the group agree with him. It would be pointless to go back, since that mountain must've been Kuwagamon's territory. And if they went back, they'd just be attacked again. But Joe seemed adamant about not doing anything else.

"I'm not exploring anywhere! I say we stay right where we are!" Joe objected.

"And do what? Wait for another ravenous Digimon like Kuwagamon to find and attack us again?" Sun asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, let's wait for another giant bug to come get us." Matt said, siding with me on this argument. "We need to find a road leading someplace to get away from here."

"Matt's right, but without a compass, we don't even know which way is North." Izzy added.

"Wait, I do!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"Well, which way is it?" Izzy asked.

"It's the opposite of south." Tentomon said, making Izzy sweat drop.

Yang just snickered in response to Tentomon's joke. Clearly she's enjoying herself with this obvious jokester of a Digimon. Inwardly, all those who knew her groaned at this obvious headache that was about to form.

' _Dear Monty above, it's another Yang but without the puns!'_

"I shouldn't wear these pants, they ride up when I do a lot of walking." Joe said to himself.

"Before getting these new duds, I probably would have agreed with you." Neptune commented.

Not that anyone who was not from Remnant paid attention to that. Seriously, what are Remnant's clothing designers using to make the clothes? Sandpaper, rubber, splinters, and staples? Maybe thumb tacks, broken glass, and razor blades?

"You know, if we get back to where we were, we might find some clues as to why we're here in this place." Sora said.

"Wait, are there more giant monsters like that giant beetle?" Mimi asked fearfully.

"Yes indeedy." Palmon replied.

"Ick!" Mimi yelped.

"Those monsters don't scare me." Matt bragged.

His bragging however gave Jaune an idea for a little prank. Looking at Zoe, his eyes conveyed the simple yet effective plan he cooked up and she too gained a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Hey, isn't that another Kuwagamon coming right at us?" Jaune asked nonchalantly.

" **WHAT!? WHERE!? HIDE ME!"** screamed Matt as he jumped onto Yang's back.

This drew a round of laughter from everyone as it took Matt a second to calm down and realize he'd been had. He slowly got down from his perch, silently vowing to get his revenge for that little prank his fellow blonde had pulled on him. Maybe find an active beehive somewhere and coat him in honey so that he gets stung to all hell and back…

Nah, maybe he shouldn't. Chances are he'd get stung in the process, and Matt hate's bees with a passion. He's not allergic to their stings, but he still hates those things.

Maybe he'll instead get even by using the classic whoopee cushion.

"Are there humans?" Tai asked Agumon once he'd stopped laughing.

"Humans? Others like you?" Agumon asked.

Tai nodded, hoping for the best.

"You're the first ever. There's never been anything but digimon." Agumon said. "And Jaune is the first ever human I've ever heard about to have the power to Spirit Evolve."

"Okay, so you're all digimon. But what about all these monsters, are they all digimon too?" Tai wondered.

"Obviously." Yang quipped.

"It's creepy. And dangerous." Sora said before asking "And what happens when it gets dark?"

That line of thinking caused the hunters and huntress to get a little worried with all of these unknown variables suddenly rising up. Sora has a point. It's possible that nighttime predators might come out when they least expect it. And if the Grimm somehow find their way to this world, who knows what could happen!?

"Who says it ever gets dark?" Matt asked in return.

"That phenomenon would be completely unnatural." Izzy said.

"Izzy, we've been transported to an entirely different world, Yang can punch a giant bug so hard that it's forced back from the impact, and we are also surrounded by Digital Monsters. Not to mention Ren and the others have weapons that are also guns, and I can transform into a Digimon myself. I'd hardly call any of this natural." Jaune told him.

"He kinda has a point there. How can any of this be labeled as natural?" Joe asked.

Izzy didn't have an immediate answer for that, but he admitted that they were right. He simply couldn't find a scientific reason to label any of this as 'natural'. So he settled for giving Jaune a squinty eyed glare.

"You win this time…!" he hissed.

Jaune just smirked at the kid. His reaction reminds him so much of whenever he'd win in arguments against any of his sisters. Even against his own mother, who even his dad is winless against.

"Well, we're not gonna find out anything by sitting around here." Tai said as he started walking away from the group.

"Where do you think you're going?" Matt asked.

"Up on that cliff. That's where I saw the ocean." Tai replied as he turned around to look at Matt.

"The ocean?" Matt asked in return.

"Yep. There might be a boat or something." Tai said.

"Let's water ski home." Matt joked.

"Funny." Sora said dryly.

"At a time like this, I think we'd be far better off just to find a cave and hide. We keep our eyes open, and when a camp counselor comes-" Joe started to say, only for Gomamon to cut him off.

"Hey Joe, everyone's leaving us!"

Joe opened his eyes and saw that Gomamon was right. Everyone was already walking down the side path of the river in order to follow the current and find a way to the ocean. All the while leaving them behind!

"Wait for me!" he hollered.

Everyone began walking downstream with Gomamon swimming in the river alongside them. Zoe was now slowly walking along leaning against Jaune for support as she could feel that her leg was just about fully healed, so she was mostly trying to get the feeling back into the once injured limb again. They really didn't want to walk in silence, so some of the kids decided to converse with each other and their Digimon.

"These trees are beautiful!" Sora said in awe.

"Yeah, they're really different; I just thought they were subtropical." Izzy replied.

"Whatever they are, they're aggravating my hay fever." Joe said with a stuffy nose.

"Hey, Joe, is there anything you don't complain about?" Matt asked rhetorically, making Gabumon chuckle.

"Not funny, Matt." Ren stated simply.

Of course, Matt and Gabumon just ignored him on that matter. Not that Ren minded much. He was used to such behavior due to dealing with Nora for so long.

"Digital Monsters, who came up with that name anyway?" Izzy asked.

"Just call us digimon, we like that." Tentomon said.

"I only asked because your composition isn't at all machine like." Izzy said.

"Oh really?" Tentomon drawled.

He then discharged electricity from his wings, making Izzy jump back to avoid getting shocked by his own partner. Dealing with computers and all the wiring that comes with them, he's been shocked a few times before, and it's not a pleasant experience.

"Hey, watch it!" he exclaimed.

"So Patamon, can you really fly?" TK asked.

"Of course." Patamon replied.

He then jumped in the air in an attempt to fly, but he wasn't really going anywhere. In fact, if anything, he was going in reverse. Or is that simply the others getting farther away from him?

"Wow that's cool, but you're going the wrong way." TK said.

"I'm faster than that, watch!" Biyomon bragged.

She then started to fly as well, but was going as fast as Patamon, and in the same direction. You guessed it - she's stuck in reverse. Or are they both just moving forward far too slowly? I can never tell.

"Wouldn't it be faster to walk?" Sora asked.

"Palmon, I've been meaning to ask, who does your hair?" Mimi asked.

"It's natural; I wake up in the morning like this." Palmon replied.

Yang pouted and looked at her own hair. It's no secret among the people of Beacon and those who know her that Yang takes great pride in her hair and is fiercely protective of it. (Although, only her family knows that she likes it when someone touches her head so long as they're not trying to hurt her or mess with her hair.) The fact that Palmon wakes up every day with her hair looking perfect just made her so envious of the plant Digimon.

' _Lucky…'_ she thought bitterly.

"Wow, maybe you can let me work with it." Mimi said.

Palmon blushed before she asked "Do you think you put too much emphasis on appearance?"

"Well, honestly, I never really thought about it." Mimi replied.

"Honestly, I kinda like my hair the way it is." Palmon said.

"Once I get back, this is gonna be one great story." Tai commented.

"Yep!" Agumon said.

"But not a single soul will ever believe me." Tai said.

Jaune simply nodded in silent agreement. He doubts anyone back in Remnant would ever believe him if he told them about his adventures here in Digi-World. But hopefully, doing this would allow him to clear up Yang's name and keep Ironwood and his little wind-up toys off her tail.

Although after seeing for himself how stubborn and boar-headed the man can be, it probably won't. Not unless a high ranking member of the Vale or Atlas councils gets involved, at least.

"That Kuwagamon back there, he was huge." Izzy observed.

"And he's not the only one." Tentomon said.

That got Jaune very worried. Upon entering this new world, he knew that there might be many new enemies they would have to face off against, but more creatures like Kuwagamon?! That's just asking for someone to get killed off! And he can't stay as Agunimon forever! This is one of those times where he wishes that he didn't have such a basic weapon like Crocea Mors. He was broken from his musings when Gabumon sniffed the air.

"Ah, nothing like the ocean." Gabumon said with a content sigh.

Upon smelling the air themselves, everyone began to walk faster as they caught the easily recognizable smell of sea water. And boy did it spark their more playful sides.

"Everyone in the water!" laughed Gomamon.

"Hey let's build a giant sand castle." TK suggested.

"Oh, I forgot my bathing suit!" Mimi whined.

"Who brought the suntan lotion?" Yang asked in a joking manner.

"Hey, Neptune! Maybe we can finally get you to go swimming, for once!" Sun joked.

Not that his blue haired partner could tell.

" **No water! PLEASE! NO WATER!"** panicked Neptune as he instinctively clung to Zoe.

The blonde girl was in no way amused by these antics. Especially since he was making it harder for her to walk than it already is for her.

"You have exactly two seconds to let go before I rip your limbs off, and start beating you to death with them!" she threatened.

Neptune was quick to listen and let go while taking about five steps away from the girl. Ren merely smirked at how she handled Neptune's cowardice towards water. He was starting to like this girl already. And yet, he can't help but make a comment.

"I don't understand. Your name is _Neptune_."

"Wait a minute. Listen." Matt ordered.

Everyone quieted down for a moment, and heard the sound of a ringing phone. Several phones, to be accurate.

"What's that?" Matt asked.

"A phone." Tai said.

"Either that or we're all hearing things." Sora said.

Everyone kept walking towards the beach, and lo and behold, there were several payphones lined up along the shore. While this solved one problem, Ren got an uneasy feeling about those phone booths. The same kind of uneasy feeling he got when this whole debacle started. Especially since he gets a similar feeling in his gut whenever Nora's about to do something stupid.

"I told you all we needed was a phone! We're saved!" Joe said in joy.

Everyone else quickened their place to a run as they tried to get there in time to answer, while Jaune and Zoe lagged behind so that the other blonde girl wouldn't strain her leg anymore than she already is. Tai and Agumon made it there first, but when they did, the ringing stopped. Rather abruptly, if I do say so myself.

"Why'd it stop ringing, Tai?" Agumon asked.

"Wrong number?" Tai wondered.

"Well, that's bizarre." Sora added in disappointment.

"My theory is aliens. They've set these phone booths up as a trap." Izzy said.

Ren merely narrowed his eyes at the payphones, knowing for sure that something was off about this whole thing. The same way he knew something was off back then. Back when he still had parents. Before that… beast attacked his village, and killed all but himself and Nora.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." he thought aloud to himself.

Good thing none of the kids or Digimon were paying attention to what he said. But Jaune and his teammates looked at their pink eyed friend with a hint of worry. This is exactly what he said at the Vytal Tournament before they got zapped into Digi-World.

"If we find a place that delivers, let's order pizza." Matt joked.

"Whatever you get, no anchovies for me." Mimi said, not realizing that Matt was joking.

"The question is, what're these doing here at the beach?" Sora asked.

"So people can call their parents for a ride home!" Joe exclaimed.

"Parents? What exactly is a 'parents'?" Gomamon asked.

That stunned all those present. How can these guys NOT KNOW what parents are? That just seemed completely unnatural to them! Are these Digimon orphans, or something like that? If so, then that would explain some things.

"That's it, I'm outta here." Joe said with a straight face.

"Does anybody have any loose change?" Tai asked.

"Why?" Izzy asked back.

"Izzy, for a kid with an I.Q. that's possibly bigger than Mount Everest, you sure are asking a lot of silly questions today." Zoe said with a teasing smirk. "What are phone booths used for?"

"Oh." Izzy said with a small blush.

Well, now he's just embarrassed that he didn't think of that sooner. Zoe is right. He really IS asking a lot of silly questions today.

"You can use my phone card. The aliens can bill me." Izzy said to Tai.

He handed his phone card to Tai, allowing the messy haired boy to activate the communication device. He just hopes that whoever designed these phones made it so that they take Japanese Yen.

"Maybe there's a quarter in one of the slots." TK thought aloud.

"I'm calling daddy." Mimi said.

"I'm hooking up to the internet." Izzy said.

"I'm calling collect." Matt said.

"Dibs on booth four." Sora said.

As the four of them spoke, they each walked to a phone booth to try and do what it was they said they were gonna do.

"Hey guys, wait for me, come on!" Joe exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't!" Yang exclaimed, grabbing Joe by the back of his shirt. "Now that we have some time, you and I are having a little _talk!_ "

Hearing the emphasis on the word talk made Joe gulp and pathetically reach out to everyone.

"Help me…!" he squeaked.

 _'I almost pity the poor kid. Almost, considering what he said about Gomamon.'_ Jaune thought to himself.

Tai was the first one who's phone call was answered, followed by Mimi's phone, Matt and TK's phone, and Sora's phone. But the replies were not exactly what anyone thought they'd be.

"Hello? Hey mom, it's me." Tai said.

"At the tone the time will be exactly 45 miles per hour, and 90 seconds." The phone informed.

"Either something's wrong, or mom's flipped." Tai said.

"Tomorrow's forecast calls for clear skies with occasional ice cream." Mimi's phone said.

"What do you wear for that?" Mimi asked.

"This number only exists in your imagination. Please hang up, and don't call back." Matt and TK's phone said.

"What planet did I dial?" Matt asked.

"I'm telling you, it's a twisted alien joke." Izzy said.

"Why don't you try that one over there?" Tentomon suggested as he buzzed near the kids..

"I don't think it's any better." Biyomon said.

"No telephones are working in your service area. Hang up, and have a nice day." Sora's phone said.

Sora huffed angrily in response and slammed her phone down on the receiver.

"Any luck?" Tai asked.

"No." Sora said angrily.

"Weird." Tai said. "I got a strange feeling about this."

' _Hey, I just said that earlier!'_ Ren thought to himself. _'And, thinking about it, we may have just jinxed ourselves.'_

* * *

 _ **...Later that Afternoon...**_

* * *

"Maybe this one will?" Joe said.

"To leave a message, press 1 now. To leave a fingerprint, press 2 now. $15 dollars for the next 3 minutes." Joe's phone said.

"Okay, next one." Joe said with determination.

"Very curious, does Joe always behave like this?" Izzy asked.

"Every single day." Tai answered.

He and the rest of the group are sitting on the sandy shores of the beach, taking a rest after all the excitement earlier. And a good thing, too. None of these children are trained hunters or huntresses, so they don't have the endurance and stamina of most of the older kids. Even Zoe seems to be a simple civilian, albeit one that has more stamina than the rest of the children. Possibly from doing sports.

"No matter what number or how many times he dials, those phones aren't gonna work." Matt said.

"Well I'm going to keep searching for a boat or something." Tai said as he began to walk off.

"Hey, wait. We might not be able to call out, but someone else might be able to call in to us." Matt said.

Tai and Sun gave Matt a look that said 'You're kidding, right?'. To them, it sounds more like Matt's just making up excuses at this point.

"It's a waste of time doing nothing but sitting here." Tai said.

"Tai's right. We can't just sit around and do nothing, or we'll never get anything done." Sun added.

But Matt wasn't budging.

"I'm going to stay here for a little while to see if anyone calls. Besides everyone could use a little rest." Matt said.

Tai looked at the rest of the group, and saw that Matt is right. Everyone looks like they could use a little rest after all the walking they've been doing, not to mention being chased by a giant, predatory insect-like Digimon such as Kuwagamon. Jaune and his entourage may be training to become huntsmen and a huntress, but even they have limits. Although, they're nowhere near the point where they would need to rest.

"And I'm getting pretty hungry too. That, and Jaune said he'd explain to us what Spirit Evolution is." Izzy said.

Jaune looked at the ground and sighed. Somehow, he knew this would happen sooner or later. He just wished that it was later.

"Okay kids, someone bring Joe over and I will tell you everything. But I'm afraid this story does not have a happy ending." Jaune told them.

Sora managed to drag Joe away from the phone booth he was using, mainly through the methods of dragging him by the ear, and Jaune began to tell them his story. A story that will also prove a few things to Izzy about Multiverse Theory being true instead of being a great big load of baloney like he always thought it was.

Jaune told them of how he and his friends don't come from Earth, but instead from a world called Remnant. He told them of how Aura is an energy source generated from their souls, and can be unlocked by people who already have access to their Aura. He explained to them the Human/Faunus War, at which point Sun unwrapped his tail from around his waist (thus making Izzy slap himself in the forehead as he realized that Sun is the physical incarnation of Sun Wukong, the Monkey King. Although, no one knows why Neptune, who is named after the King of the Sea, hates water so much. When they asked, he pledged to remain silent.), and how the Faunus as a whole suffer serious racial discrimination due to being part animal.

Then Neptune took over and explained how the people of their world are trained at a young age to fight against man eating creatures known as Grimm, and informed them about the many Huntsmen academies, such as Signal and Beacon, that took care of that training. And how almost every weapon in their world is also a gun. Even nunchucks.

Sun and Ren alternated on explaining how one's Aura can create a physical manifestation of an individual's soul in the form of a Semblance. And how each Semblance is unique to every one human or Faunus. They used Ren's emotional camouflage Semblance as an example.

But then came the really heavy part of their tale. The Vytal Festival…

Yang explained how someone called Mercury Black had attacked her with the intent to kill during a break in the tournament, and she shot at his legs to incapacitate him in an act of self-defense. But a man named General Ironwood and his troops tried to arrest her for assaulting an auraless individual. Jaune and the rest of her team (meaning Sun, Neptune, and Ren) were the only ones to stand up for her, willing to fight off everyone if it meant preventing Yang from being thrown behind bars.

"...And then there was this huge, blinding light that transported us here. But this light turned out to be a Digimon known as Ophanimon, who gave us a mission to find and retrieve the Spirit Digimon, and save this world from a terrible evil. You kids pretty much know the rest…" Yang said as she finished the story.

The blonde girl closed her eyes before she got up and walked away, not wanting to hear their words of anger and hate. Ever since she was pretty much abandoned by everyone she held dear, friends and family alike, Yang has started to believe anyone who heard what happened would turn on her as well. And so she ran off, ignoring the others calls as they tried to get her to stay.

"What was that about?" asked Matt.

"It's because of what happened before we got here. At the Vytal Festival." Ren said. "Because none of her friends, besides us, or her family believed her pleas of innocence, she seems to have it in her head that if she told anyone what happened that they'll just abandon her too. The fact that her own mother abandoned her only a day after birth doesn't help."

"You all stay here and recuperate. I'll go and talk to Yang and try to get her to come back." Jaune said.

The blonde got up and ran after his fellow blonde. Although, with the headstart she got, he probably won't catch up any time soon. The silence that fell upon the beach was deafening. Nobody really knew what to say at this point, and they don't know how they can possibly confront Yang about her problem. But one thing they all silently agreed on is that she needs friends who will really be there for her in times of need. And they plan on being those friends.

"So, you're from another dimension?" Izzy asked in an attempt to break the silence.

"Yeah. Crazy, huh?" Sun asked in return.

"And hard to believe." Sora said.

"Oh, you think so? Then explain to me how Yang was able to punch Kuwagamon so hard that he stumbled back without having to be a Digimon." Neptune retorted.

Sora looked as though she was trying to come up with a good explanation, but couldn't think of anything. She ended up lowering her head in defeat.

"Touché." was Sora's reply.

"You know, I'm beginning to wonder something." Joe said, getting everyone's attention. "What if it wasn't really this Mercury fellow who attacked Yang in the first place, but someone else?"

"What do you mean, Joe?" Ren asked.

"Well, you guys said that in your world the hunters and huntresses have these abilities called a Semblance, right?" Joe asked, getting a nod in return. "I theorize that there was someone working with Mercury at the Vytal Festival. Someone with a Semblance pertaining to mental illusions. They would have used their semblance to make Yang see that it was Mercury who was attacking her while in reality, it would've been whoever was casting the illusion. They knew Yang would retaliate, thus giving the general a reason to arrest her and getting her out of the picture for a much bigger plan."

That threw everyone for a loop. Now that they thought about it, it makes perfect sense! It would also explain why Yang kept saying she saw Mercury attacking her first when nobody else saw that! Someone made her see that!

"Let's dwell on that later. For now, we need to gather any rations we might have." Ren said. "Does anyone have any food at all?"

"All I have is that gadget that fell out of the sky at camp." Sora said as she took out her little device that looks kind of like one of those old Tamagotchis that they used to sell.

This prompted the others in Sora's age group to pull out theirs, as well as Ren, Zoe, Sun and Neptune to pull out their D-Tectors.

"I forgot all about those weird gizmos." Tai said.

"If anybody's got a pink one, I'll trade." Mimi said.

"What are they anyway?" TK asked.

"We wouldn't have them if they weren't important." Matt said.

"If I could take mine apart," Izzy began to say.

But he was interrupted as his stomach growled.

"Um, that is after I get something to eat. I'm really famished." he said with an embarrassed blush.

"Well the only thing I've got is my emergency supplies." Sora said as she took out said supplies. "It's got a first aid kit, some bandages, and some medicine, but that's about all I got."

"I have my trusty laptop computer, and a digital camera. Oh, and I've got a small cellphone too." Izzy said as he brought out several pieces of tech. "Of course, not one of them has worked since we got here."

Tai looked at all the technological stuff that Izzy had brought with him incredulously. It's no wonder Izzy was spending all his time at camp thus far in the cabins. The boy was a literal walking computer terminal.

"I can't believe you dragged all that computer stuff to summer camp." Tai said surprised.

"And what do you have?" Izzy asked accusingly.

"Uh, let's see. There's my mini telescope." Tai said, taking his telescope out of his back pocket.

"Sorry, but I don't have anything to eat either." Matt said.

"Hey look at what I got! Check it out." TK said.

He opened his bag to reveal a bunch of junk food, like chips, candy bars, etc. Typical for a small child. But to the group of kids and young adults who hadn't had the chance to pack any sort of food before this whole debacle started, it looked like a feast.

"Wow, look at all those goodies! Why don't you be a good little boy and share those with your sweet Mimi?" Mimi said.

"Aw, you don't have to be so nice Mimi. I'm happy to share. You're the best. Isn't she cute?" TK said, turning to his big brother.

"Forget it." Matt said.

But while they were going through all the stuff they brought, the hunger pangs were beginning to take effect on those who have faster metabolisms like Tai and Izzy.

"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." Tai complained.

"I'd settle for a small cow." Izzy said.

"Hey Mimi, what've you got in that big bag? Some hair brushes and makeup?" Sora asked.

"Well let's take a look." Mimi said.

She began to empty her bag and surprised everyone with all of the stuff that's actually quite practical and useful in survival situations. Things that they themselves should have thought to bring with them, even though they were just going to summer camp.

"Here's a compass, cooking fuel, flashlight, one of those knives with all the things, and some other stuff."

Everyone of us was slack jawed. Perhaps even a little bit buggy eyed.

"What… who… why?!" Neptune stuttered.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a compass back when we needed one?" Matt asked.

"I thought it might be kind of fun to see how far we could get without one." Mimi said with an innocent yet ditzy smile. "Besides, it's broken."

"That does explain why she didn't mention that she had one in the first place." Sun said quietly to his fellow Junior Detective.

Neptune just nodded in agreement with his Monkey Faunus best friend, who was now letting the curious young T.K. play with his tail. This is actually instinct for Sun, as young Monkey and Ape Fauni often interact with each other and establish social bonds by playing with each other's animal features. Whether it be a tail, or even ape ears. Even the hand-like feet of monkeys and other apes.

To Sun, T.K. is just a youngling in the troop looking to form a bond of friendship.

"Well, so much for finding our way out of here." Tai said.

"Although, we could use the cooking fuel to make a signal fire." Matt suggested.

"That's true. Or I guess we could barbeque some telephones." Sora added.

"Hey, where'd Joe run off to?" Zoe asked.

Everyone looked over to see Joe standing in a phone booth, once again attempting to make a phone call.

"Oh boy, check out the genius. See, he's trying to call the telephone repair man because the telephone won't work. Problem is..." Tai started to say, when he noticed the large bag with a red cross on it that Joe is holding. "Look! Joe's got the emergency food!"

"No way!" Izzy exclaimed.

"Joe, hey Joe, look, you've got all the food!" Tai said.

"Hey don't you know it's rude to interrupt someone when they're on the telephone?" Joe asked as he turned to look at the rest of the group.

"But that bag..." Izzy said.

"This? I just brought it to give to Mimi. Today was her day to carry the bag." Joe said.

"Think he likes ya." Palmon said.

"No way." Mimi denied.

Joe ran back over to the group holding the bag in his arms. Sure, the heavy lifting is good for helping him build upper body strength, but he's getting really tired of lugging the thing everywhere he goes.

"Mimi, you've got to stop thinking of yourself and do something to help someone else for once. Take a little responsibility." Joe said.

"That bag's too heavy for me!" Mimi whined.

Ren was about to scold Mimi for her selfish and irresponsible behavior, an instinct he developed from dealing with Nora, when Tai intervened.

"Guys, guys, listen! The most important thing now is we got some food to eat. So let's sit down and have some lunch." Tai said.

Sora made a noise that sounds like she agrees.

* * *

The children and young adults, with the exceptions of Jaune and Yang, were all now sitting in a circle, ready to divide the food evenly amongst themselves and their Digimon. Except for Gomamon - who was floating peacefully in the ocean, looking ready for a nap.

"Okay let's figure this out." Joe said as he began to do the math. "There's thirteen people times three days, times three meals comes to-"

"One hundred and seventeen meals." Izzy said.

"Right, so split it evenly between us we have enough-"

"Enough food for three days." Izzy said.

"Right. Oh, uh, exactly, I guess you knew that." Joe said, feeling inferior at his lack of speed when doing mental math.

"But guys, when you add in the Digimon we only have enough for 2 hours." Sora pointed out.

"Oh that's right." Joe said.

But it seems as though the Digimon are already doing something about this, caring more for their human partners rather than themselves.

"Not a problem at all. We Digimon hunt and forage for ourselves." Gabumon explained.

"No need to include us in your calculations." Tentomon said.

"You sure Biyomon?" Sora asked.

"Absolutely. We can do alright for ourselves." Biyomon replied.

"Okay, now that that's taken care of, let's divide the food amongst the eight people here." Joe said.

However, it would seem as though some members of this little ragtag group of heroes and heroines don't have enough patience to wait for everyone else.

"This is great; I could eat a dozen of these!" Tai said, while he and Agumon were chowing down.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Joe asked with a slight glare.

"I'm glad we never hear you complaining." Tai sarcastically quipped.

Joe growled in response, not used to anywhere near this level of chaos in his life. He likes it more when things are simple and orderly instead of chaotic and hectic. Although, I guess those words pretty much mean the same thing.

"You people make me crazy!" Joe exclaimed.

"You really need to learn how to relax, Joe. All this stress is going to give you an ulcer at the rate you're going." Zoe quipped.

Suddenly, Gomamon heard a growling noise and got on guard. The other Digimon seemed to have heard it as well. Biyomon stood up and glared at the ocean, sensing something powerful coming their way.

"Now what's the matter?" Sora asked.

"Trouble." was Biyomon's reply.

As soon as Biyomon said that, a huge spout of water burst out of the sand. It smashed through all of the phone booths, sending them up into the air. Everyone ran away when the water got too close. And a good thing too, because the phone booths came crashing down over where they once were once gravity did its thing!

Suddenly, a giant hermit crab shell with spikes on it began tunneling out from under the sand.

"Shellmon!" Tentomon exclaimed.

"What's a Shellmon!?" Izzy asked.

"Something that gets mad for no reason!" Tentomon replied.

Shellmon looks like a pink dinosaur from the waist up, but the rest of him is inside his spiral shell. He also has funny looking tentacle like hair.

 _ **"Attacked by two Digital Monsters on the same day! And doesn't Shellmon know I'm allergic to shellfish?"**_ Joe asked in irritation.

Everyone started to panic as Shellmon started using his front arms to drag himself towards them. But then Ren, Sun, and Neptune's huntsman training kicked in and they got in front of the group with their weapons drawn. They're not letting anyone die as long as they're around.

"EVERYBODY UP HERE!" Joe called as he climbed up a hill.

Unfortunately, he was stopped by Shellmon when he got sprayed by a stream of pressurized water. He screamed as he fell to the ground. Lucky for him, though, the soft sand broke his fall.

"JOE!" Gomamon cried, only to get attacked as well.

"DIGIMON ATTACK!" Agumon shouted as he led the other digimon into battle.

They all charged in as they got ready to attack Shellmon and drive him away. They're going to protect their human partners and friends one way or another. Even if it costs them their lives. Let's just hope it doesn't come to that.

"Agumon, you show him!" Tai cheered.

 **"Pepper Breath!"** Agumon intoned as he shot a ball of Fire at Shellmon.

The little fireball hit its mark and did some damage, though not enough to really do anything significant to the Champion level Digimon.

But the same can't be said for the other Digimon in regards to their attacks.

" **Blue Blaster!"** intoned Gabumon.

But when he tried to use his attack, all that came out of his mouth were a few blue sparks that quickly fizzled out. Gabumon groaned at his own inability to fight.

The results were the same with the rest of the Digimon. Patamon's Boom Bubble was unable to stay condensed, Biyomon's Spiral Twister fizzled out, Tentomon could only summon a few sparks when he tried to use his Super Shocker, and Palmon's Poison Ivy wouldn't grow. She and her fellow Digimon were easily swatted away by Shellmon's massive hands.

"What's happened to them?" Izzy asked.

"They look like they've lost their powers." Matt commented.

Agumon got closer to Shellmon and attacked once again. This time his attack did much more damage than before.

"Go get him, Agumon!" Tai cheered.

"Why is it only Agumon?" Izzy asked as he and the others went to their Digimons' sides.

"We're just too hungry!" Tentomon moaned.

"Gabumon." Matt said as he supported the horned Digimon.

"I don't have any strength…!" Gabumon groaned.

"That's it; Agumon was the only one to have eaten." Sora said. "And I bet, since Jaune can Spirit Evolve, he and Agumon are the only ones who can fight right now!"

"Now I see." Izzy said.

"Then the other Digimon don't have the strength to fight." Matt added.

"Agumon! It looks like it's just you and me! We have to hold Shellmon off long enough for Jaune to get back and help!" exclaimed Tai.

"Then give me a diversion." Agumon instructed.

"Hey Shellmon, ugly, over here!" Tai said as he ran past Shellmon.

"No don't!" Sora pleaded.

Agumon launched a Pepper Breath attack at Shellmon and hit him in the eye. And while Shellmon was dealing with his smaller foe, this gave Tai just enough time to find a weapon among the wreckage of what was once a cluster of phone booths.

"This should work!" Tai said.

Tai picked up a metal pole from the broken phone booths, and began to use it as a makeshift weapon. Although it wasn't too effective due to Shellmon's thick hide.

"How do you like that?" Tai grunted as he jabbed Shellmon's exposed flesh.

But the lad dropped his weapon as Shellmon used his hair to grab Tai and lift him into the air! And this, unfortunately, caused Agumon to briefly stop fighting and drop his guard.

"Hold on!" Agumon said.

Shellmon turned his attention to the little dinosaur and trapped him underneath his large, suction cuppy fingers. Tai groaned and watched helplessly as Shellmon fired his attack at the rest of his friends and their Digimon. The only ones still standing are Ren, Sun, and Neptune.

"WATCH OUT! He's going to get everyone, and there's nothing I can do." Tai cried out.

He screamed in pain as Shellmon used his tentacles to crush him in an iron grip. One that's certainly causing his bones to creak under the pressure.

"TAI, NO!" Agumon shouted.

I thought for sure that I was going to die as I felt my ribs strain under the pressure of Shellmon's grip, even with my armor on, when suddenly both of our devices began to glow.

"DIGIVOLVE!" Agumon shouted.

Agumon began to glow as he was enveloped in a cocoon of light, making Tai stare in awe despite the situation. This is so similar to what happened with Kuwagamon.

"What's going on?" Tai asked.

 **"AGUMON DIGIVOLVE TO… GREYMON!"**

Greymon looks like a Ceratosaurus, has orange skin with blue stripes, sharp claws and teeth, and a brown helmet similar to that of a Triceratops. And he's also much bigger than Agumon, standing at a terrifying two stories high.

The sudden increase in height of the new digimon knocked Shellmon onto his back, sending both Tai flying. Luckily, he landed softly on the sand. Well, as softly as one could land after literally being thrown. As he got back up to watch the fight, Greymon chuckled at Shellmon.

"Whoa he did it again… Now he's Greymon." Tai said.

"Guys!"

Tai was too focused on the battle to notice, but everyone else saw Jaune and Yang running towards the group. They may have missed a majority of the fight, but they're certainly just in time to help if they can.

"Jaune! You and Yang made it just in time! We were trying to divide up the food we have when we were suddenly attacked by Shellmon!" explained Sora as she cradled an injured Biyomon.

"I can see that. But we may have a solution." Jaune said as he pulled out a ball of light. "Ren, use this!"

As the blonde threw the ball of light, Ren, on instinct, extended his D-Tector and absorbed the light within it. A symbol appeared on the screen before the outline of a humanoid wolf suit of armor appeared on the screen. Like how Jaune did when becoming Agunimon, a barcode appeared around Ren's free hand. He pressed his D-Tector to the code as sparks began to fly.

" **Execute…"** Ren swiped the code as he was enveloped in the same cocoon that held Jaune before. " **...SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"**

Ren's body became a shadow as panels of data overlayed his own. Armor that looks much like a wolf appeared in these panels before they closed in and the cocoon exploded. When the smoke cleared, it revealed a totally new figure.

" **Lobomon!"**

Lobomon is a humanoid Digimon wearing silver and lavender armor in the form of a wolf, and a slightly tattered lavender scarf. On each on his hips are a pair of sword hilts that look similar to Lightsabers from the Star Wars franchise, and he has a blaster barrel on his left forearm. Much like Ren, he has a very serious demeanor.

Once the transformation was complete, both Digimon were ready to fight. Greymon and Lobomon versus Shellmon! I can tell you right now that this is going to be a serious clash of the titans.

Shellmon charged at Greymon, but Greymon easily caught him by grabbing him by the head before he started pushing him back. In retaliation, Shellmon fired water from his head, but Greymon dodged and shot streams of flames that was too much for it. Soon enough, Shellmon ran out of water to shoot, allowing Lobomon to get close enough to slash him a couple of times using his Light Kendo attack. Greymon charged at his opponent and threw Shellmon into the air using his horns.

This left Shellmon open for one final attack.

 **"Digi Nova Blast!"** Greymon intoned, firing a huge ball of fire at Shellmon.

And it's not just Greymon. Lobomon gathered light energy into the weapon on his wrist and took aim at Shellmon, ready to end this fight.

" **Howling Laser!"** he intoned, firing a large ball of light that combined with Greymon's Nova Blast.

The two attacks hit Shellmon with enough force to launch him back into the ocean, beating him into submission. The duo of Digimon soon changed back, with Agumon De-Digivolving and Lobomon turning back into Ren, essentially returning the two to their normal states. Or, at least as normal as they could be.

"Agumon!" Tai cried out as he ran to his partner. "Are you alright? You poor little guy, Agumon!"

"Tai? Tai! Do you have anything to eat?" Agumon asked.

Tai just gave a slight laugh and smiled at his partner, glad that the Digivolution into Greymon didn't totally alter his personality. Something tells him that this is going to be a normal occurrence. Hopefully, it doesn't happen to often. Jaune helped Ren back to his feet, getting a look from his friend that obviously asked one thing.

Where did he get the Human Spirit of Light?

Jaune in turn gave him a look that told him he'll explain later. Ren just nodded. He can wait.

* * *

A little while later, everyone was taking some time to dry off and recover from Shellmon's attack. Good thing he primarily attacks with water and the kids didn't take the full brunt of the attack.

"Hello? Come on, I know you're there!" Joe said, still trying to call someone for help.

Only problem is the phones are totalled. How's he gonna call anyone?

"Operator? OPERATOR!" Joe shouted.

"There's really no reason to stay here now." Tai said.

"Who wants to break the bad news to Joe?" Matt asked.

"Alright you talked me into it." Ren said as he walked up to Joe. "Come on, Joe. We might as well leave before Shellmon decides to come back again."

Joe paled considerably at the thought, and rushed back to the others with Gomamon not far behind. And while this was going on, the rest of the Digimon were having themselves a little snack to replenish the energy they lost in the previous battle with Kuwagamon. Digivolving and fighting soon after can really take a lot out of someone.

"If you want any more, just say so." Sora said.

"Shellmon wasn't destroyed, he was just temporarily removed. We should pack up and leave before he decides to come back for round 2." Izzy said.

"Good idea." Matt said in agreement.

"In that case we should go back to the forest, because if anyone is looking for us that's the place they'll go." Joe said.

"Joe, weren't you listening earlier? We're the first humans here. Who's going to look for us?" Sun asked.

I think we're all beginning to wonder if this kid ever listened to anything or anyone outside of school.

"Besides Joe, we fell off a cliff and floated down a river to get here. Getting back there is a big job." Sora said.

"And we could run into another Kuwagamon." Mimi added.

"Now listen, logically speaking, if there are telephones here there must be people to use them." Izzy said. "So I think it makes good sense to find those people."

"That makes sense?" Joe asked.

"It certainly does." Sora replied.

"Then let's all get going!" Tai exclaimed.

"Anywhere you wanna go, I'll go Tai, you pick the direction." Agumon said.

"Then let's get out of this place!" Tai exclaimed.

"And let the monsters beware!" Matt added.

"Well, my plan is to avoid all monsters. Yep, that's my plan." Joe said.

"Yeah, good luck with that." Yang laughed.

"Okay, here we go!" Tai said.

 **"DIGIMON!"** the kids cheered.

* * *

"Stupid Shellmon! No stop kids! Lost Spirits of Flame and Light!" Grumbled the gnome-like Digimon.

And now that we get a good look at him, we can see exactly what he looks like. Grumblemon's design is derived from the mythological Gnome, a diminutive but humanoid chthonic entity defined by Paracelsus as an earth elemental. It also has the bulbous nose of the mythological Troll, another chthonic entity in Scandinavian folklore. It wields the "Grotte Hammer" and can summon more than one of them.

"Me kill those humans! Take spirits! Make them suffer!" Grumblemon vowed.

"Oh, how wonderful. The Beast-Of-Dirt-For-Brains has another incompetent plan." a female voice said with heavy sarcasm before adding "You couldn't outwit a nitwit."

"Uh, who there? That you, Menageriemon?" Grumblemon asked as he looked around shocked and confused.

From out of the shadows behind a pillar walked a beautiful female Digimon. She had skin as pale as porcelain, amber yellow eyes, and her long ankle length hair looked to be made out of flowing volcanic glass. She wears a chinese cheongsam dress with a pair of black biker shorts underneath, but her feet appear to be more beast-like in appearance, looking like a cross between those of a human and those of a cat. On both her hands and feet are claws made of sharp glass crystals, and she has a glass bow with a quiver of volcanic glass arrows slung across her back. On her head are a pair of white cat ears.

"Do you really know any other Warriors of Glass anywhere?" she asked rhetorically.

Not that Grumblemon could tell.

"Now listen up, Rockhead, stop sneaking around our backs trying to impress Lord Cherubimon and Mistress Salem!" she ordered with a scowl.

"You back off! What me do no business of you!" exclaimed Grumblemon in defiance.

"Thou art mistaken." said a sophisticated british voice.

Grumblemon and Menageriemon looked back to see a new warrior entering the lair. It was a tall figure with no face other than a pair of red lips that showed he was talking. These lips were on what appears to be a mirror. He also has green colored armor with a mirror where his stomach would be. He also appeared to be holding two shields that are also, in fact, mirrors.

"Mercurymon, Warrior of Steel!" gasped Grumblemon.

"Thy thoughtless acts reflect badly upon us all." Mercurymon said in annoyance. "Thou should study an opponent first, not boresly rush into battle."

"Got that right!" said another new voice with an australian accent.

The others looked to see another one of the warriors arriving from out of the shadows. This one seemed closer in height to Mercurymon, and resembled a wooden 'doll' of sorts. His body was light brown with darker brown accents, and beady yellow eyes. He appears to have a closed jaw-like mouth full of sharp teeth, and also appears to have gears attached to each one of his limbs.

"Arbormon, Warrior of Wood!" gasped Grumblemon, identifying the new arrival.

"Yo, y'want I should ruff 'im up for ya?" Arbormon asked.

"Enough! Our circle is complete!" snapped Mercurymon.

"But Duskmon, Warrior of Darkness, and Electromon, Warrior of Lightning…" started Grumblemon only to be cut off by Menageriemon.

"Oh, don't worry about them. Lord Cherubimon has yet to find one worthy of wielding the spirits of Lightning, and Duskmon would never join us." Menageriemon said with a cynical smile.

"Forsooth, Duskmon has no heart for battle, and does little but stare at the moons. We shall rule this world, whilst her only domain will be the world she sees when she closes her eyes!"

All of them enjoyed a good laugh until Grumblemon said something that caused them all to get annoyed again, with Mercurymon facepalming.

"Uh… Me no get."

"Ugh, I'm surrounded by buffoons." groaned Mercurymon.

* * *

 _ ***To Be Continued…***_

* * *

 _ **For those of you who are fans of the show, allow me to give you a little information in regards to my latest OC creation. Menageriemon, the Legendary Warrior of Glass. More specifically, volcanic glass.**_

* * *

 _ **Menageriemon was named in conjunction with what people often call glass menageries, shelves that are filled with glass sculptures. The most common of which are animals like horses, cats, and bears. She wields the Obsidian Bow, which fires arrows made of pure volcanic glass with a thin obsidian outer layer that allows them to be both strong, malleable, and have far more piercing power. Her personality is like that of a woman obsessed with her looks, believing that looking beautiful is more important than anything else, and often resorts to using sarcasm around her allies. Mostly Grumblemon.**_

 _ **And she's especially cruel towards those who don't approach her with either flowers, beautifully sculpted crafts, beauty products, or white chocolate.**_

* * *

 _ **So, yeah. Ren has found the Human Spirit of Light and defeated Shellmon with help from Agunimon and Greymon. But now, we come to the questions. Ahem!**_

 _ **Where do you want Zoe to find her Human Spirit, and why?**_

 _ **Do you guys want any of the other characters in this story to play a musical instrument like Matt and his harmonica? And if so, who should and what instrument should they play?**_

 _ **And finally, who do you want to be chosen by Cherubimon to use the Spirits of Lightning? (These are Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon's polar opposites much like how Kabuterimon and Kuwagamon are polar opposites with one specializing in offense and the other one specializing in defense.)**_

* * *

 _ **I also posted a poll for my newest story, Ben 10: Jedi or Sith. Here is it…**_

 _ **Poll Question:**_ _In my story Ben 10: Jedi or Sith, which of these two NetNavis do you want me to model Ben after?_

 _Bass_

 _Mega-Man_

 _ **Please be sure to cast your votes on the poll so I can get the second chapter of the story up and running. Every vote counts, so please be sure to cast one. And on a related note: VOTES CAST THROUGH REVIEWS DO NOT COUNT TOWARDS THE TOTAL VOTES FOR THIS POLL!**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time! Buh-Bye now!**_


End file.
